Story of a Girl
by sugarmonkey778
Summary: Tenten is orphaned as a baby and adopted into the Yamanaka family, when she starts to dig into her family history what does she find? and when a certain long haired hyuga decides to help her what will bloom between them? NejixTen other parrings scattered
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto Get It Got It GOOD!

Story of a Girl

Prologue

It was a dark night in Konoha, everything was quiet. Everywhere people, ninjas and civilians, slept. Everywhere but one house.

In this house lived a little family, a father, a mother, and their daughter. This house was not quiet. Far from it infact. This house was under attack. The man stood his ground against the attackers, while his wife held their baby girl behind him. He was pretty badly beaten, blood dripping from a cut above his eye. The attackers were standing there impatiently. But he never moved.

"Run, get away while you can!" he yelled to his wife. "No I won't leave you!" she shouted back. "You have to save our child!" he yelled again. This time she was silent. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, and nodded. She got up and ran out the back door. One of the attackers, who seemed to be drifting to sleep as the couple argued, jumped up and ran after her with his sword drawn, but in one quick movement the man had jumped up with his own sword and stopped the attacker. Although the man was a Shinobi he was still weakened, and fell to his knees, and passed out. The leader of the attackers bent down and drew out a kunai. Then he said "Too bad you couldn't see your daughter grow up." He then stabbed his kunai into the young man and killed him. "Let's get the other two." He ordered. Then they ran out after the young mother and child.

The women was panting as she kept running and running. Wondering what became of her husband. She looked back and saw the three men coming towards her at great, only a ninja could run, speeds. She gasped and ran into and alley. She looked frantically for a place to hide. She found a little box of flowers. It was just big enough for her baby. She looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She kissed the baby's head and took off her necklace. On the necklace was a little kunai charm, with a gem in the handle. She put the necklace around the baby's neck, then placed her safely in the box and covered her with flowers. Then she put the lid (a/n it has holes in it) on the box, and turned to leave the alley. She didn't make it far when the three men chased her back in. To say she was scared would be and understatement. The leader of the group came up to her, and whispered something in her ear. "I love you, baby sister." He then pulled out his kunai and killed her.

When a light turned on from the building next to them they ran. The door on the side of the building opened to revel a young blond couple. The women were hiding behind the man. The man had a kunai in his hand. Then they spotted the young women lying face down in the alley surrounded by blood. They ran over to her, but it was too late. "We need to report this to Hokage sama." The man said. Then they heard crying. A baby crying. The women ran over to the flower box and opened it to find a little baby crying. She carefully picked the baby up and cradled her gently. "Shhhhh, it's ok." She said soothingly. "Inoichi, look." The man called Inoichi came over to see what his wife was holding. "She must have been protecting her child." The women told her husband. "Yeah and whoever she was protecting the child from must have left when we came out." "What are we going to do?" The women asked. "We can't leave the alley like this." "I know." He said. "Hey honey, why don't we keep the baby?" She asked "We have always wanted a child." "But Karin, we wanted one of our own." He protested. "So? This baby has no home anymore, and her mother was killed in _our_ alley." Karin stated. "But, but." He tried to think of a reason to say no. "But what, you want to leave a helpless baby in an alley?" Karin asked "Just wook at her wittle face." Karin stuck out her bottom lip and held the baby close. The baby looked like she was going to cry. "Alright." Inoichi sighed in defeat. He walked over to the young women's body and picked her up. "I'm going to bring her to Hokage sama." He told his wife, who was bouncing the baby. "Ok." She said. Then she saw the necklace. "Wait!" She yelled to her husband. "Look at this." He came over and looked at the necklace. "Hmm." He wondered aloud. "What does it mean?" "I don't know but it is pretty." The women looked the baby over to see if there was some kind of tag with her name. Then she found it. "Tenten." She said out loud. "What?" Inoichi asked. "Her name is Tenten."


	2. Growing Up and Graduation Day

I Do Not Own Naruto Get It Got It GoOd

Story of a Girl

Growing Up and Graduation Day

It had been a year and a half since the Yamanaka's found Tenten. In that time they had their own baby girl. They named her Ino. Tenten was not yet two when ino was born, but she took and active (as active as you can be at 1 year and ten months) role in preparing for Ino and raising Ino.

A few years later when Tenten turned 6 they had a huge party. They invited the Naras, the Akimichis, the Hyugas, and the Hokage came. They also invited some other family friends and other family. Tenten was so happy when she was surrounded by family and friends, and cake. Then she saw Hyuga Neji. She wasn't sure what the feeling was when she saw him, so she went to her mom. "Hey mom?" little Tenten asked. "Yes sweetie?" Her mother replied. "Why, when I look at the little white eyed boy, does it feel like my chest is going to pop like a balloon?" Karin laughed at her daughter's simile. "Well it may be because you like him." Karin answered. At this Tenten's nose curled and she said

"No boys are icky and gross." Karin couldn't help but laugh at her daughters words. Then Tenten ran off to play with her little sister. Ino was 5 years old. She was playing with Shikamaru and Choji when Tenten ran up to her. "Hey Ino!" Tenten yelled loudly. "Hi onee-chan!" Ino yelled just as loud. At this the two boys had to cover their ears. All of the adults laughed at this.

As the years went on Tenten and Ino grew older and closer. Then when Tenten went into the ninja academy she and Ino saw less of each other. Then Ino made a new friend. Her name was Sakura. Ino spent more time with Sakura and less with Tenten. Then a few years after Ino entered the academy she stopped seeing Sakura. Tenten remembered the day she stopped being friends with Sakura. She came home crying and went to her room for two hours. The only person she told was Tenten.

Then the day came. Graduation day. Tenten passed her test with flying colors. Her parents were so proud. The next day the new Genin came to get their team assignments. Iruka walked in with his clipboard and said. "I will now call the new three-man cells. Tenten was sitting next to a boy her age with long black hair. He looked like he had a mix of emotions and was going to explode if he didn't get called soon. Before she new it her name was called. "Team 13 will be Tenten Yamanaka, Rock Lee, and Hyuga Neji." "YES! FINALLY!" The boy named Lee screamed at the top of his lungs. Tenten looked around and saw Neji sitting three seats in front of her. He looked back and saw Lee doing a dance, and then he looked at her. She blushed and looked away. "Ok ok, settle down. Your sensei will be Maito Gai." Iruka told them.

After all teams were announced everyone left the room. Tenten went out to look for her team mates. She easily found Lee, because his hair reflected light into her eyes. Then she looked around and found Neji. He was looking around. Then he saw Tenten and Lee and walked over to them.

"Hello." Tenten said to him. "My name is Tenten." "I know." He stated plainly. "I met you at your birthday party a couple of years ago." He explained. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Tenten said. "My name is Rock Lee!" Lee said excitedly. "That's nice." Neji said with no excitement. "I am prepared to become a great Shinobi!" Lee shouted.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The trio was suddenly joined startled as a giant green blob landed next to Lee. When the dust cleared it revealed a man in a green spandex outfit. He had the biggest eyebrows you could ever imagine. His hair was in a salad bowl style, it had the same bright shine Lee's had. He stood with his thumbs up and his teeth showing in a huge smile. His teeth were so bright Tenten had to look away. "Hello my group of youth!" He said to the trio. "Hello Gai sensei!" Lee shouted back. "I am ready to learn!" "That is my kind of attitude!" Gai said. "Let's go up on the roof to introduce our selves!" Gai yelled at them. "Ok Gai sensei!" Lee was the only one to respond.

So the four ninja went to the roof and sat on a bench and began to introduce themselves. "Girl go first." Gai told Tenten giving her a thumbs up. "Ok." Tenten replied. "My name is Tenten Yamanaka; I was adopted by my parents when I was baby. I like sharp things and weapons. My style of fighting is mostly taijutsu as long as I can use weapons." "Ok, now Hyuga boy." Gai said referring to Neji. "I am Hyuga Neji; I am of the Hyuga clan. I use my Kekkei Genkai to beat my enemies." Neji said. "Great! Now youthful Lee tell us your story!" Gai shouted to Lee. "OK Gai sensei. My name is Rock Lee, I can only use Taijutsu, I train as hard as I can, and I want to be just like Gai sensei!" Lee shouted. "Amazing Lee!" Gai said "You are so full of youth!" "I am very scared." Tenten whispered to Neji. "Tell me about it." Neji responded. I smiled and looked at Lee and Gai who were now competing in a push-ups contest.

Later that night Tenten went home. Ino tackled her as soon as she walked in the door. "How'd it go?" She asked. "It went well. Neji is on my team, along with two wackos." Tenten said as she and Ino stood up. "Ah there she is!" Inoichi said as he rushed in to find his daughters on the ground. "There is my little kunoichi!" He picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "Hi dad." Tenten said. "Tenten's home?" Karin asked from the kitchen. "Keep her out of the kitchen!" She yelled form the other room. "No problem." Inoichi yelled back. "What are you doing?" Tenten asked skeptically. "Nothing." Inoichi replied. Her skeptic look told him that she didn't believe him. "Ok." She said. "I guess I'll just go up to my room." She turned towards the staircase and began walking. Then she made a sharp turn towards the kitchen and ran. She ran into Inoichi's arm, and was pulled into a big bear hug. "Ha, nice moves, but you can't get around your old man." Inoichi laughed. "Ok let her in!" Karin shouted from the other room.

Tenten went into the kitchen and saw a big banner that said 'Congratulations Tenten!' She looked at her mom and at the cake she was holding. "Congratulations Sweetie." Her mom put the cake down and hugged Tenten. "Thanks mom." Tenten said as she hugged back. "Hey now my onee-chan is a ninja! That is so cool!" Ino shouted. "Well yeah, but in a year you will be too, Ino." Tenten explained. "Yeah, I know but for now you are a ninja, and I am not." Ino said. "Now let's celebrate." Inoichi said eyeing the cake. "Now now honey, we need to eat dinner first." Karin said to her husband. "Fine, let's eat!"

After Dinner and cake, Tenten went up to her room. She got changed and got in bed. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She told the person on the other side. "Hi onee-chan." Ino said quietly. "Hi Ino." Tenten said. When she saw her sister's face she asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just, now that you're a ninja you're going to be gone, and on dangerous missions." Ino explained. "I'm worried about you." Ino said in a tone that didn't lie. "I'll be careful, and I have three other people on my team." Tenten told her little sister. "Plus Neji is on my team." That was all Tenten had to say. Ino smiled. "I wanted to give you something." Ino said and too something out of her pocket. It was a little four leaf clover charm. "Thank you, Ino." "It's a luck charm." Ino explained. "It is for you to take with you on missions, so you will always come back unharmed." "Thank you so much Ino." Tenten said. "I'll put on my necklace with my kunai." "Good night onee-chan." Ino said as she left. "Good night Ino." Tenten said as Ino closed the door.


	3. Something More

I dOn'T oWn NaRuTo K'dOkEy

Story of a Girl

This is my chapter three and I already have reviews yay!

Something More

It had been almost a year since Tenten was placed on team 13. She was used to being on a team with Lee and Gai. She became pretty close to Neji. Not so close you could call it something, but close enough that he says hi when they pass on the street. Tenten had been on approximately 50 missions. Most of which were d-ranked. But some c-ranked were thrown in. Tenten was now 13 years old, and Ino was 12. Ino was graduating today and being placed on a team. Inoichi kept praying for second generation. While Ino hoped for Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten didn't have training that day so she walked to the academy to wait for Ino. When she got there Neji was there too. So she went up to him and asked "What are you doing here, Neji?" He turned to look at her and said "I'm waiting for my cousin. You?" Tenten smiled. "I'm waiting for my sister. I didn't know you would be here." She told him. "Hiashi sent me to pick her up as soon as she met her sensei." Tenten had a face that said 'oh'. "He also wanted me to tell him who she was with." Neji explained. Tenten nodded her head. "Dad wants me to do the same with Ino. He knows She will never tell him." Tenten explained. "I see." Neji said calmly.

Then all of the new Genin came out in groups. Tenten spotted Ino. She looked pretty upset. She waved to her sister, and Ino waved back. "Well got to go." Tenten turned to Neji and waved. He nodded his head and left. Tenten ran up to Ino and asked "Hey what's up?" Ino sighed. She knew Tenten was going to ask what team she was on and then tell dad. "I'm with Shikamaru and Choji." Ino said with emotion. "Oh, I'm sorry." Tenten said sympathetically. "Now dad can be happy that I'm second generation." Ino said miserably. "Well who is with Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Ino groaned and looked at the ground. "Oh I'm sorry, its Sakura isn't it?" "Yeah." Ino said. "Onee-chan you are so lucky, you have a totally hot guy on your team, and I have them." Ino said and pointed at Shikamaru who was on the ground under a tree, and Choji who was sitting with Shikamaru eating chips. "Oh I see." Tenten said. "You are with your two best friends and not 'the love of your life'. That is just terrible!" Tenten said sarcastically. The two sisters laughed.

"I have to go meet our sensei. See you at home onee-chan." Ino said as she ran off waving. "Bye!" Tenten yelled after her. Tenten looked over and saw Neji Spying on Hinata and her team. She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Tenten?" He asked not even looking at her. "Aw man I thought I could spook you." She whined playfully. "Shhhhh." He shushed her and continued watching the group below. "It's not right to spy on your cousin." Tenten whispered in his ear. "Tell my uncle that." He whispered back. "Maybe I should walk out there and tell them who is watching them." Tenten pondered aloud. She began to walk out when Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Their faces were inches apart. "Don't do something you might regret." Neji said calmly. "Like this?" Tenten asked. Then she pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled apart he looked at her with the same expression he had a minuet ago. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Hinata asked "Neji nii-san, what are you doing?" He turned a light shade of pink then shook it off. "Nothing" He said calmly. "Let's go, Hiashi sama will be wanting to know where you are." He turned away and began walking. As he walked past Tenten h whispered "We shall continue later." Then he walked home with Hinata right behind him. Tenten was in shock at what she had done. She turned around and walked home also.

When Tenten got home she heard her dad yelling about something in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Ino and her dad arguing about the team. Tenten smiled and walked over to her mom who was sitting in a chair at the table waiting. "Hi." She said. No one moved so she yelled it again. "HI!" Then the whole family turned to her and smiled. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Inoichi asked. "Fine" Tenten stated. The Banner was out again but it said 'Congratulations Ino!'. Tenten smiled and walked over to her sister. "Congrats Ino" She said and hugged her sister. "Thanks onee-chan." Ino smiled and hugged back. "Now that Tenten is home, let's eat." Karin said. So the family sat down and ate.

After Dinner Tenten went up to her room and sat on her bed to think about what happened with Neji. "Why did I do that?" She asked herself. Her self reflection was interrupted by a sound. It was the sound of a pebble hitting the window. Tenten went to the window and saw Neji. She opened the window and yelled "What?" "Come down here." He yelled back. Tenten looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock. She turned back to Neji and said "I'll be down in a minuet." She closed the window and left the room. She went to the edge of the stairs to see if her parents were down there. They were, so she went to Ino's room. She knocked on the door and Ino opened it. "Hey, can I come in?" She asked her sister. Ino nodded and moved so Tenten could come in. "What's up?" Ino asked. Tenten took a minuet to form something to say to explain herself. "Nejiisrightoutsidewaitingforme,couldiuseyourwindowtoclimbouttomeethimsomomanddadwontknow?" Tenten said in one breath. "Whoa, back it up and slow it down." Ino said. Tenten took a breath and said slower "Neji is outside and wants me to meet him down there, so can I use your window to climb down and meet him so mom and dad won't know?" Ino let the information settle and said "Yeah sure. Want me to cover for you?" "That would be great!" Tenten said. "Ok, you go get your man." Ino said. "You are the greatest little sister ever!" Tenten said and hugged Ino. "Well one of use deserves to be happy." Ino said. "Oh you will find someone special to you." Tenten said. "Ok but for now you go get him." Ino said and winked. Tenten opened Ino's window and called Neji over to it. She climbed down the water pipe that went down the side of the building . Once down she walked over to Neji. She looked back up to Ino. Ino waved, then shut the window and walked away.


	4. Night With Neji

I Still Don't Own Naruto And I never will

Thank you soooo much Rikku Appl.E you seem to be first fan if it were not for u I would not have the confidence to write this story keep reviewing and I will keep writing.

On with da chapter!

Story of a Girl

Night With Neji

It was dark out. Tenten and Neji walked to the park not far from Tenten's house. They walked through the park, under the moonlight, silently. Then Tenten asked "Neji, what are we doing?" Neji was quiet for a moment, almost as if he was thinking about what they were doing. "We are continuing what we were doing earlier." He said as if anyone with half a brain should know. "Oh, and what would that be?" Tenten asked still a little confused. This little question stumped the great Hyuga Neji. "Umm, well, I'm not quite sure" He admitted. "Mmmhmm" Tenten said. She sat down on a bench and motioned for Neji to sit too. He obeyed and sat next to her. She looked up at the moon and sighed. "I always loved looking at the stars with my father and sister. We would come out here at night and just stare up at the sky for hours." Tenten said reminiscing. Neji listened intently. Then he grabbed her hand and stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked. He stayed silent and pulled her over to the soft grass. They stood there in silence, then he pulled her down next to him. "We are stargazing." He answered her question. She smiled and looked up at the sky. She scooted closer to him. He was lying on his back looking up with his hands behind his head. (a/n like Shikamaru does when he is cloud watching) She soon joined him with the excuse it was easier to see the stars that way. He put his arm around her shoulder, and they laid there.

Back at the Yamanaka residence Ino sat in her room reading a book, when she heard her parents coming upstairs. She jumped up and ran to her door. Her parents were at Tenten's door about to go in when she shouted "NO!" This startled her mom. "What is it dear?" Her mother asked. Ino thought for a moment. "Tenten is not in there." She said. "Then where is she?" Inoichi asked. "She is in the bathroom." Ino lied. "I'll make sure she gets to bed." Her parents looked at each other then at their daughter. Ino smiled a huge sincere smile, and her parents went to their room. Ino sighed and thought 'that was close'. She turned and went into her room, and continued reading her magazine.

An hour later Neji and Tenten got up so they wouldn't fall asleep. Tenten stretched her arms and yawned. Neji just stared at the sky. "That was fun." Tenten said. "Now it's my turn." She jumped up and pulled Neji with her. They ran through the night. Then they stopped in front of a water fountain, once again not to far from the house. "What are we doing?" Neji asked. "When I was young my mother would take me and Ino here to make a wish." Tenten explained. Then she pulled out a few coins from her pocket. She gave one to Neji. He gave her a questioning look. "Throw it in the water and make a wish." She told him. He held the same look, so she showed him. She closed her eyes for a minuet. Then she threw the coin in the water. Neji just looked at her like she was crazy. "Close your eyes." She commanded. He obeyed. "Now make a wish." She told him. He opened his eyes and was about to object when she gave him a stern look. He closed his eyes again. "Now did you make a wish?" He nodded. "Now throw the coin in the water." She told him. He did and then he opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at him and said "What did you wish for?" He thought of what to say and then said "If I tell you it won't come true." She looked dumbfounded. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Don't think you are the only one who did things with their parents." He smirked at the face she was giving him. Then, to his surprise, she broke out laughing. He was, to say the least, confused. When she stopped he asked her "What is so funny?" She looked at him and smiled. "I never pictured you as a mama's boy." She said. He glared at her playfully. Then he chased her around the fountain.

Back at the Yamanaka house, Ino was looking out the window. Then she heard her parent's door open. She ran into the hallway, only to see her father by Tenten's door. She had to think fast. She looked around and saw the stairs. She thought to herself 'Tenten you owe me'. Then she threw herself at the stairs. She landed at the bottom with a loud THUMP. "OH MY GOD INO!" She heard her dad yelled. "Ow." Was all she could say. Her Father and Mother came running down the stairs. "Ino, honey, are you ok!?" Her mother asked frantically. Her father picked her up and brought her to the couch. "What were you doing!?" Her father asked. "Um, flying?" She said. Her mother looked at her like she was crazy and her father was shaking his head.

Neji was currently pulling Tenten to some unknown, to Tenten, place. "Where are we going, Neji?" Tenten was a little worried. "You'll see." Was all he said. Then they stopped. It was a little training field. It had targets, and dummy's hanging from trees. "We're going to train?" Tenten asked. "No." Neji said. "We are going to spar." He said. The he got into a Gentle Fist fighting stance. Tenten looked at him like he was crazy, but shrugged it off and took out some kunai. They began Neji didn't have his byakugan on, nor did he actually use gentle fist. Tenten did actually try to strike with her kunai and shuriken and every other weapon you can imagine. By the end of their little 'spar' both were completely tired out. "Nice fight." Neji said. "Back at you" Tenten responded. He stood up and walked over to her. She was lying on the ground looking up at him. He stood over her looking down. She smiled up at him. He bent down to lend her a hand. She stood up and dusted herself off. Then they stood in silence for a moment. He looked at her, studying her. She noticed this and blushed. He noticed that but kept staring. Something wouldn't let him look away. Then he surprised them both. He leaned in and kissed her. She blushed and kissed back. A moment later they stopped. She smiled at him warmly. Then he said "We should get home." She frowned but agreed.

He walked her back to her house. They were outside of her window. She looked up the lights were on in Ino's room, her room, and her parents room. She looked at Neji and said "Thank you for tonight. I had fun." He smiled (a/n not a smirk or glare but smile!) and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she climbed up the pipe and knocked on the window. Ino saw Tenten at the window. She slowly got up and walked over to open the window. She let her sister in and went back to the bed. Tenten climbed in and shut the window. "How was your night?" Ino asked casually. "Amazing" Tenten said. Then Tenten told her all about it. When she was done she asked "What did you do all night?" At this Ino glared. "Never mind, as long as mom and dad didn't find out." Tenten said. "Good night Ino." She said. "And thank you so much. If you ever need anything just tell me." Ino nodded and rolled on her side. "Goodnight onee-chan." She said as Tenten left. Tenten smiled and left. 'Tonight was perfect' she thought to herself as she snuck into her room. Once she was in there she changed and went to bed.

A little after that Inoichi and Karin opened the door and peaked in. "See I told you she was here all night." Karin said putting a hand on Inoichi's shoulder. "Hmmm, ok." He said. They closed the door and walked back to their room to sleep.


	5. The Truth

Nope still don't own Naruto

And I expect a thank you for this I am writing this when I should be doing homework cause my readers are more important than my school work

on with da chapter!

Story of a Girl

The Truth

The next morning was bright. Tenten got up and stretched. She sat silently thinking about the other night. She blushed and got up. She walked to the bathroom with a towel and clothes for the day. After she took her shower she went downstairs. Nobody was home. There was a note on the table she picked t up and read it.

Dear Tenten,

We are going to bring Ino to the hospital. She fell down the stairs last night and may have broken a few bones. We will be back in and hour or two. Feel free to eat what you want.

Love Mom and Dad

Tenten read the note three times. "How did she fall down the stairs?" She asked herself. "Whatever." She let the thought pass and got out some cereal. She looked at the clock. It was 10:30. "What should I do today?" She wondered aloud. She got a spoon and a bowl, poured the cereal and sat down to eat. She finished a little later and cleaned up. Then Tenten went to get her ninja gear and go train. When she came back downstairs her family had gotten back. Ino had indeed broken a few bones. She had a purple cast on her

leg and was on crutches. Her parents were trying to get the door open enough to get in. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at this, and she went over to help.

After her parents and sister got in, they all sat in the living room. "So, I'm going to go train now. Bye." Tenten said. "Wait, Tenten." Her father said. "Yeah?" She asked. "We need to talk to you." He said in a worried tone. "What is it dad?" Tenten was now concerned. "It is about your real family." Inoichi said. Tenten frowned, but still listened. "What about them?" She asked. "Well, you see, the night your mother and I found you your biological parents were murdered." Tenten gasped. "By who?" She asked. "Nobody knows." Inoichi stated. "Did you know my parents, I mean my biological parents?" She asked. "No, I'm afraid we didn't." Inoichi said. Tenten was in shock, Ino was too. Ino had known Tenten her whole life, but was never once told this. She knew Tenten was adopted, she's not stupid, but she never knew Tenten's parents were murdered. "The reason we never told you is because we thought you were too young. We wanted to wait until you were older." Karin said. "We also are telling you know because the people who killed your parents got away." Inoichi said sounding worried. "We are afraid the might come after you again." Karin finished Inoichi's thought. "Oh." Was all that Tenten had to say. Ino looked like she was in a trance. "Ino? Sweetie? Honey, you in there" Karin questioned her daughter. "What, uh yeah." Ino said. "The doctor said to get some sleep. Let's get you upstairs and in bed." Karin said changing the topic. "But mom." Ino protested "I want to hang out with Tenten!" "If your mother says sleep and the doctor says sleep" Inoichi picked his daughter up "then sleep it is." He carried her upstairs despite her protests.

Once Ino was upstairs in her bed Inoichi went to the kitchen to talk with Karin. Tenten went upstairs to talk to Ino. "Hey Ino how did you manage to break your leg?" Tenten question her sister. "I was covering for you." Ino said bitterly. The anger was not towards Tenten but towards her father and the doctor and her cast. Tenten laughed nervously "Yeah sorry about that." Ino looked up and smiled. "No problem, it was kind of fun to fly down the stairs." Both of them laughed at that. "So are going to see Neji today?" Ino asked. "No." Tenten replied plainly. "Why not?" Ino whined. "Because I am going to spend the day with my favorite little sister." She said. At this Ino grew a huge smile.


	6. Sister Time

Lemme think… Hmmmm… nope still not the owner of Naruto!

I want to take a minuet to thank my reviewers I will list them now. (or if you are one of them then you.)

Rikku Appl.E

pigrider12

Aoi Nami-chan

Princess of Stroms

jaime

Naruto-Couples

Thank you all soooooooo much for reviewing

And now on with da show… uh I mean chapter. TA DA

Story of a Girl

Sister Time

Ino sat up in her bed with a huge grin. "Really!?" She asked excitedly. "No I'm only kidding with you." Tenten said sarcastically. Ino didn't catch on (a/n from the pain relievers.) and frowned. Tenten saw this and smiled. "I was kidding." Ino brightened and asked "What are we going to do today?" Tenten put her hand on her chin and started to think about this. Their parents had said she needed to get some sleep, so Tenten decided she would let Ino sleep for a while then hang out with her. "Well first, mom and dad said you need to sleep." "Aww come on, do I have to?" Ino whined. "Well no, but how are we going to get you out of here with out them noticing?" Tenten inquired. Ino was silent. Tenten took this as a sign she didn't know. "Well if we can get you out then we can hang out." Tenten stated. Ino nodded in agreement. Tenten looked at the window she had climbed out last night. She grew an evil smile and looked at Ino. "What? What are you smiling at? Tenten?" Ino was getting scared.

After a few minuets of arguing, Tenten was making a lump in Ino's bed, to fool their parents. "It will never work." Ino said standing on her crutches a few feet away. "Yeah it will." Tenten said confidently. Ino rolled her eyes at her sister's stubbornness. When Tenten finished she stepped back to look at her work. She had done a good job. It looked just like Ino sleeping. After patting herself on the back she turned to the window. She looked from Ino to the window. Then from Ino, and the window she looked at the crutches. She went over and opened the window, stuck her head out, and looked down. It wasn't a long drop, but she couldn't get Ino down the way she went the night before. Then she used her ninja brain to figure a way down. First she took Ino's crutches. "Hey!" Ino screamed. But Tenten continued. She leaned out the window and threw the crutches to the ground. Then Tenten ran out the door. "Where are you going? What are you doing?" She heard Ino shout as she ran down the stairs. She saw her parents sitting on the couch. "Hey, I gotta go get Ino's crutches. They fell out the window when we were leaning them on it." She said as quickly as she could and ran right past them. She ran out the front door. Out side she ran to the window and grabbed the crutches. Then she ran up the wall. "Hey how are you doing?" She asked Ino. "I would be a whole lot better if I, I oh I don't know, KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Ino yelled at her sister. "Oh calm down." Tenten said. "Come here." She ordered. "Ok." Ino said skeptically. Tenten grabbed her sister and jumped down to the ground. Ino was so shocked that she didn't even scream. "There, problem solved." Tenten said, completely unaffected.

After Tenten made it look like she brought Ino's crutches back up, she jumped out the window and joined her sister, who was sitting under a tree. "So what are we going to do today?" Ino asked now that she was out of the room. Tenten sat and began thinking about what they would do. "Want to go shopping?" Ino asked. "That's something sisters do." Tenten smiled, "Sure." So the two sisters went into town to go shopping. Ino slowed them down a little bit, but they still had fun. They went in stores and looked around. Then around lunch time they went to go eat lunch. "Where should we go to eat?" Tenten asked. "I don't know, what do you think?" Ino asked. "Anywhere you want." Tenten said. "I have enough money for both of us." Ino was deep in thought then it hit her. "How about Ichiraku?" Ino asked. "Whatever you want." Tenten answered cheerfully.

Back at home, Inoichi went upstairs to check on his daughters. He opened Ino's door and peeked in. He saw his daughter (a/n not really.) lying in bed sleeping peacefully. He smiled, closed the door and walked away. 'She is so cute when she is asleep.' He thought to himself as he walked away.

Back with the girls, they walked down the street towards the ramen place known as Ichiraku. When they arrived it was kind of crowded. Tenten helped Ino sit down on a stool, and took her crutches and leaned them against the wall. "How can I help you?" Ayame asked. "Um…I want a bowl of beef ramen and some water please." Tenten told her. "I will have a bowl of chicken ramen and also some water." Ino said. "Coming right up." Ayame said, and walked away. "Service is nice." Tenten stated randomly. She took a chance to look around. She saw a bunch of the Genin Ino hung out with. There was that dog-like boy named Kiba, and his dog Akamaru. There was that bug guy Shino. There was that orange kid Naruto. There was Ino's old friend Sakura, and there was Sasuke. Now Tenten could see why Ino wanted to go here. She looked over at Ino, who seemed to be unaware that Sasuke and his team were here. _Seemed to be_ were the major words here. Tenten rolled her eyes and sat down. "Ramen please old man!" Naruto yelled. "Oi, Naruto shut up." Kiba said annoyed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the wall. Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto you are so immature." She yelled at him. "You should be more like Sasuke-kun." Naruto scoffed. Then Teuchi came over with Team 7's ramen. "Oh yeah, thank you old man!" Naruto yelled. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted before he broke apart his chopsticks and dug in. It was just then that he noticed Ino and Tenten had walked in. It was also then that he noticed Ino was on crutches. "Oi Ino, what happened to you?" He asked with a mouthful of ramen. At this everyone looked over at Ino and Tenten. "Yeah, really what did happen?" Kiba asked more interested in her cast then Shino rambling on about his bugs. "Oh this?" Ino asked pointing at her cast, "It was nothing. I just tripped going down the stairs." She explained. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked. "She is just a clumsy pig." Sakura said. "Well I wouldn't be talking Miss Forehead." In shot back. Tenten couldn't help but giggle at this. A moment later their ramen was served and team 7 was done. "Well bye Ino, hope your leg gets better." Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto." Ino said. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left.

Back at the house Inoichi went to bring Ino some soup. He opened the door and walked in with a tray. "Hi sweetie, I brought you some soup!" She didn't move nor did she answer. "Honey?" He asked as he set the tray down, and sat on the bed. He went to pull the covers off her head (a/n well what he thinks is her head.) when Karin yelled to him from downstairs. "Inoichi come take the trash out!" "Coming honey!" He yelled back. He then left the room.

Back at the restaurant, Ino and Tenten had finished eating and paid for the food. As they walked down the street Tenten looked at Ino. She looked kind of sad. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. Ino was startled by her sister's question. "Nothing." She said. Tenten didn't believe her but kept walking. She looked at a clock in a store and saw that it was 2 o'clock. "What do you want to do now?" She asked. "Want to look for our teams?" ino asked. Tenten didn't get a chance to answer when Shikamaru and Choji came running (a/n well as fast as a lazy ass and a fatso can) over. "Ino, what happened to you?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, you weren't at training this morning." Choji added. Ino and Tenten stood there shocked that they were so dense they didn't see the cast. While they were silent Shikamaru looked down and saw the cast. Then he nudged Choji, and mouthed out "Look Down." Choji looked down and saw the cast also. "Oh you broke your leg!" Choji shouted out loud. "How'd you manage that?" He asked pulling out a bag of chips. Ino was silent, but she walked right past them. They stood there dumbfounded. Tenten looked like she was about to explode in a fit of laughs. She ran past them. "Sorry about that. It's the pain medicine!" She shouted back.

When she caught up with Ino she asked "What was that for?" Ino glared at the floor. "Some teammates they are." Was all she said. They then just walked to the park. When they got there they just sat on a bench and looked at the birds in the trees and the ones passing by. Ino sighed. It was getting late, and Tenten knew it. She bet that their parents had discovered they were out, but she didn't care right now. She just liked the peace of hanging out with her sister. They sat in silence for a few minuets, before Ino said, "we should head back. If we stay out to late then mom and dad will know." Tenten silently agreed and the stood up and walked back. Once they got there they went up the way they had come down. But it was a little harder. Tenten got the lump out of the bed and helped Ino in. "Today was great." Ino said. "Thank you onee-chan." Tenten was about to respond, when she heard the doorknob turning. Quickly she ducked under the bed. It was their father. "HI sweetie." He said sweetly to his daughter. "You sleep all day." Ino sweat dropped. He had actually fallen for it. "Um, yeah." Ino said. "You know what, because you were so good today, tomorrow we will all go out for ramen." He said. She sweat dropped again. Even Tenten under the bed sweat dropped. "I love you sweetheart." Inoichi said then he kissed his daughter and left.

Tenten jumped out from under the bed. "Today was fun. We should do it more often." Tenten said. "For now I have to go back out the window and in the front door." Ino laughed at this "See you later." Tenten said cheerfully. Then she jumped out the window. When she got down there were three men standing looking confused. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Are you by any chance, Tenten?" the tallest one asked.

Hi sorry it took me so long to put this up, but my sister kicked me off the computer before I could. So that explains that. Now I am so excited I have my first cliffhanger! And I'm sorry this chapter sux so bad. I'll try harder next time. I was kind of rushed so what can I say. Well anyway please review. tell me what your thoughts were and/or are.


	7. The Dig Begins

Don't own Naruto!

Story of a Girl

The Dig Begins

Tenten stared at the three men in front of her. One of them looked kind of asleep. One looked like he had too much coffee and was going to explode right out of his shoes. The last one, or the tallest one, had a scar under his eye, (a/n not like Kakashi) and a serious expression. "Who wants to know?" Tenten asked. The tallest one with the scar laughed. Tenten glared at them. Then all of a sudden the air tensed up. A murderous intent was radiating form the man with the scar. Tenten was getting nervous so she pulled out kunai. The man smirked. "Like that will save you." Then he charged at her. She knew she could never dodge him, so Tenten closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. When she opened her eyes she found that she was not dead. She was on the ground with her kunai still in her hand. The man had run into the house. Then her parents, who had heard the BANG of the man running into the house, came running out. "We will meet again, Tenten." The man said. Then the three men disappeared. "Tenten!" she heard her father yell. "What happened!?" her mother asked worriedly. Tenten was still too shocked to answer. She was wondering how she got out of the way in time. "She was attacked by three men." A voice behind Tenten answered. 'I recognize that voice.' Se thought to herself. "Neji?" She asked. "I came in and pulled her out of the way when I sensed the murderous intent coming form here." He explained. "Thank you so much!" Karin gushed. Inoichi helped his daughter up, then he said "Thank you for saving my daughter." Karin ran over to Tenten to check for scratches. Inoichi helped Neji up. "How can we ever repay you for saving our little Tenten?" Karin asked. "Mom!" Tenten whined. Neji smirked at this. "There is no need." He said. "Why don't you come over for dinner?" Karin asked. "It is the least we can do for you." Neji thought about this for a minuet. "Sure." He finally answered.

After they set up a time for Neji to come over and eat dinner with them, the trio went inside. "So sweetheart, are you sure you're ok?" Inoichi asked his daughter. "Yeah, dad, I'm fine." She said for the seventh time. "They didn't even hit me." Inoichi went from worried father to overprotective father. "Did that boy do anything to you?" He asked sternly. Tenten blushed and shouted "No dad! Neji is not like that." Inoichi kept his stern look for a minuet, and was about to ask another question when Karin called him from the kitchen. "Honey, come help me with the dishes!" His face lightened then he sulked into the kitchen. Tenten decided it was a good time to look through the photo albums they found at her house, and gave the Yamanaka's when she was adopted. She always knew she looked like her biological mother. She hoped something in the album would tell her who those men were. She was flipping through the pages when she saw something. She turned back to the picture. It was a picture of a tall man and three younger boys. The man smiled up with his hand on one of the boy's heads. She could have sworn she had seen his face before. Then it hit her. Add a scar and you have the man with the scar. (a/n well no duh) Tenten ran into the kitchen where her parents were doing the dishes. "Mom, do you know who this is?" She asked her mother pointing to the man. "Hmm, no I don't." She said sweetly. "Why do you ask?" Tenten thought about it for a moment. "I just wanted to know, I think I've seen his face before." Tenten decided not to tell her parents that it was the man who attacked her. "You know who might know?" her dad asked. "Who?" She listened carefully. "Hokage sama." Was his reply. Tenten thought it over. That was logical. He was alive then. He wasn't Hokage, but he was alive. "You can go ask him tomorrow. For now help your mom with dinner." Her father said sternly. Tenten put the album away, and went to help her mother.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to make the dinner with Neji another chapter. But I promise I will make it as funny as I can. And the whole mystery with Tenten's past is starting to unravel. Enjoy the chapters I am putting up now because I will be gone all break. But I will be enjoying a nice spring break in London and Paris! Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon.


	8. Dinner at the Yamanaka's

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVER!

Story of a Girl

Dinner at the Yamanaka's

At about 7 the doorbell rang. Tenten had just finished setting the table, and Karin was putting the food down. Ino was sitting at the table waiting, because what can a girl on crutches do? (a/n sorry if that sounded a little sexist) Tenten could hear her dad going to the door. She heard it open. Then she heard Neji say "Good evening." She heard her dad mumble a hello. Then she heard her dad say "Can I talk to you out on the porch?" Tenten ran into the living room and saw her dad and Neji walking outside. "Wait!" She screamed. The two men stopped and looked at her. "If you go you will be late for dinner." She lied. They were actually a minuet early. Her mom was still finishing the main course. "Honey, we will only be a minuet." Inoichi said. Tenten began to get nervous. She remembered when she was 5 she walked home holding a friend's hand. This friend just so happened to be a guy. So when Inoichi saw this he promptly scared the kid off with an overprotective-father-to-daughter's-guy-friend talk. Tenten never saw the kid again. She looked at Neji. Then she looked at her father. Then she glanced to the kitchen. 'Aha!' she thought when she saw Ino looking extremely bored. "Dad, I think Ino wanted you to go get her a pillow for her foot." Tenten lied. Inoichi looked in at Ino. She did look a little uncomfortable. (a/n that, parents, is a thing called boredom!) Then with a word of apology to Neji he ran up the stairs to get his daughter a pillow. Neji looked confused, and Tenten looked relieved. "What was that about?" He asked. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Tenten told him. The look on his face became even more confused.

Later that night, at the table. Everyone was sitting and eating. Inoichi was at the head of the table. Karin was at the other end, facing her husband. Ino sat next to Inoichi. Tenten sat across form Ino, and Neji sat next to Tenten. One seat away from Inoichi. Tenten was happy. She was next to Neji. Yet in-between him and her dad. Inoichi kept fussing over Ino's leg, which got Ino stressed out, because you can't eat when your dad is fussing over your leg. Karin sat in a happy daze at the end of the table. (For all fruits basket fans, kind of like Tohru) Neji sat silently eating some veggies on his plate. Then there was Tenten, she sat watching everyone, making sure no one was saying something that could embarrass her. It was pretty quiet. Once in a while someone would clear their throat. Someone would make a clink when they put their cup down. Overall, it was quiet. Every so often Inoichi would try and fluff Ino's pillow. She would hit his hand. He would draw it back and rub it. Then the cycle would start over again.

Later, after dinner, everyone went into the living room to talk. After Inoichi, Karin and Ino got in and took their seats, Tenten and Neji came in. Inoichi glared at how close they were. Their shoulders were almost touching! This was the kind of glare that made guys think twice about dating a girl. It was a kind of glare where people thanked the Lord looks couldn't kill. Neji looked undisturbed by this glare. Inoichi, being upset by Neji's response, (or lack of) hardened his glare. Once again Neji didn't even flinch. Inoichi tried and tried, but just couldn't get a reaction. Neji smirked at this. This made Inoichi even more upset. 'Plan 2' he thought. His glare turned into a smile. Not a happy smile, but and I'm-scheming smile. (a/n like an evil smile but less intense) Neji, once again. Had no reaction. Tenten, who was sitting her watching the two Shinobi try to stare the other to submission, was getting scared at the smile her dad was giving Neji. Then, the silence was broken by a question. A seemingly harmless, question. "Do you like my daughter?" Inoichi asked.

Neji was caught off-guard by this. He looked at Inoichi, who was still smiling, then to Tenten, who was now blushing and trying got hide her face. "Umm…" Neji started to think of possible solutions. His options ended up

1. Tell the truth, say yes and take the risk of getting attacked by an overprotective, jonin, father.

2. Lie and say no, this would end in hurting Tenten's feelings, and then getting attacked by an overprotective, jonin, father.

3. not answer at all, and then get attacked by an overprotective, jonin, father.

Neji was going to go with number one, when Karin intervened. "Inoichi, leave the boy alone." "Fine, I was just messing with you." Inoichi said as if everyone was supposed to know that. At that time Tenten and Neji simultaneously let out a breath.

It was 8 o'clock now. Inoichi was serving desert. They were having Ice Cream. He scooped some vanilla ice cream into a bowl for Ino. She thanked him and began eating. He scooped some chocolate ice cream into a bowl for Tenten. She thanked him and began eating. He scooped two bowls of strawberry ice cream for him and Karin. They all began eating. Then he asked "What kind of ice cream would you like, Neji?" He knew it was polite to ask the guest first, that is why he did it. "Chocolate, please." Neji answered. "Are you just saying that because it is Tenten's favorite flavor?" Inoichi asked skeptically. Neji was, once again, caught off-guard. "Inoichi!" Karin yelled. "What I was only joking. Karin rolled her eyes. Inoichi scooped another bowl of chocolate for Neji, and they all ate quietly. Tit was very quiet. Tenten was happy her father was no longer asking Neji questions. For the first time all night, she relaxed. Inoichi filled his spoon to eat it, when he saw a fly go by. He put his spoon down, and went and swatted the fly. (a/n sorry to the FRA Fly's Rights Association) When he sat down his hand accidentally hit the handle of the spoon. This sent the pink glob of ice cream flying. It flew all the way across the table, and almost hit Neji in the face. Luckily he dodged it. Tenten couldn't help but let out a little laugh at this. "Oh so you think that's funny?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded. Then another glob came out of nowhere and hit Tenten on the cheek. "What in the world!?" She screamed. Inoichi was laughing in the seat next to her. Then another glob, this time brown, hit him in the face. He looked at her sternly. She shrugged and looked at Neji. He had a triumphant smile. Inoichi glared at him. Neji glared back. Then Inoichi slammed his fist on the table, causing another spoon to shoot ice cream off in any direction. It landed with a 'splat' right on Ino's shirt. Ino, who had tuned out the family eating her ice cream and reading her book, looked up and saw everyone trying as hard as they could not to laugh. "N-now Ino lets be rational." Karin tried to calm her down. But she knew how her daughter could be. Just like her father. Ino slowly put down her book, picked up her spoon, and swiftly shot a white ice cream blob at Inoichi. It hit him square in the face. This started an ice cream war. Ice cream flew everywhere. There was no hiding from it. Karin was trying to make everyone stop, but her attempts failed when three blobs of ice cream landed on her shirt and in her hair. She stopped trying to stop it and picked up her own spoon and threw pink blobs at her husband and children, and occasionally, Neji.

The war ended with the whole kitchen a mess of colors and ice cream. Tenten and Neji were in the corner scrubbing chocolate ice cream off the wall. Inoichi and Karin were cleaning the window and sink area, and Ino was cleaning the table. (a/n that is the only place she can clean without standing up) "That was fun." Tenten said brightly. Neji nodded. It was the most fun he had had since his 4th birthday. He stared at her as she cleaned. She noticed this and shot him a big smile. When they finished cleaning the kitchen it was 9 o'clock. Neji was leaving. Tenten walked him to the door. Her parents followed. She walked out onto the porch. They tried to follow but she shut the door, in their faces.

"They just can't take a hint." Tenten sighed. Neji nodded. "I had a good time." Tenten said. "Yeah, so did I." Neji said. Tenten smiled. She was about to say good night when he kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked. "Good night." He said as he walked off. She stood there for a minuet then said, "Good night." She put a hand up to where he kissed. She could tell she was blushing.

Inside her parents were leaning on the window next to the door, watching. "Aww, that is too cute." Karin said. "Yeah yeah, he better keep his distance. Inoichi said. "Inoichi, leave the kids alone." Karin ordered. Just then the doorknob twisted, and the door opened. The couple quickly jumped to the couch and sat down. Tenten didn't say anything. She just went upstairs. "Good night, sweetie." Inoichi yelled to her as she walked up the stairs in a trance like state. She went to her room and sat on her bed. She laid down and stared at the ceiling smiling. Then she changed, lied down and turned out the light. The last thing that crossed her mind was Neji.

Neji was walking home, when he unexpectedly took a detour through the park. He looked up at the sky. "Tonight was great. I haven't had that much fun since you died, dad." He said to the sky. He continued walking home. Then he go to the front door. The last thing he thought about, before walking in, was Tenten.

END CHAPTER 8

Thank you loyal fans. This will be one of the last chapters for a little while. I'm going away over break so I won't have access to computers. So enjoy please REVIEW!


	9. A Talk with the Wise

I don't know and never will own Naruto! Have a nice day!

Story of a Girl

A Talk with the Wise

Tenten woke up the next morning. She stretched, and got out of bed. She looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. She took a shower, got dressed, and went to eat breakfast. When she got downstairs, the rest of the family was already in the kitchen. "Morning, Sweetheart." Inoichi said from behind the newspaper. "Morning, Dad." Tenten said plainly. She took some food from the table and began eating. "Can I go talk to the Hokage today?" Tenten asked her mother. "Sure, Honey." Karin said to her daughter. Inoichi put his paper down. "What do you want to talk to him about?" He asked. "Oh, just some stuff." Tenten said. Tenten quickly finished her food and jumped up. She kissed her parents on the cheek and ran out of the room. In the living room she grabbed her jacket and other ninja gear. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" She yelled as she ran out of the house. "Do you think she is ready for this?" Inoichi asked his wife. "If we wait any longer, who knows what will happen. All we can do now is hope she finds what she is looking for." Karin said. Inoichi nodded and went back to his paper.

Tenten ran along the streets of Konoha, heading towards the Hokage Tower. 'Dad really needs to be a little more open to the fact that I'm growing up, and I need to find out about my history.' Tenten thought to herself. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice someone walking towards her. Then CRASH! The next thing she k new she was lying on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she sat up. When she sat up she saw the one person she never thought she would crash into. She saw Neji, sitting on the ground, looking confused. He shook it off and looked at her. "No, it was my fault." He said calmly. He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it, and he helped her up off the ground. "Where are you heading in such a hurry?" He asked. "I'm going to the Hokage Tower." She answered. "What were you doing, walking around not paying attention? YOU! Neji Hyuga, not paying attention." Tenten said with emphasis on the Neji Hyuga part. Neji remained silent. He also looked a little ashamed. "I was" Neji started. "Yes?" Tenten urged him to go on. Once again Neji had options

1. Tell her the truth, say "Tenten I was thinking about you"

2. Tell her an absolute lie

Weighing his options, "I was thinking about my cousin, she is on a mission, and I want her to be safe." He picked option 2. "Oh, I see." Tenten said. "Well, it was nice running into you. But I really need to get going now, sorry." She said. As she was walking off Neji stopped her. "May I come with you?" He asked. She thought about it. "It would help take my mind off Hinata." He lied. "Sure." Tenten said. She trusted Neji, right? He might be able to help her solve this mystery. (a/n sounds a little Scooby-Doish) So the two ninja walked to the Hokage Tower.

At the tower, the two walked in. It was quiet. They went up to a woman who was sleeping. "Excuse me?" Tenten said politely. The woman stirred, but did not wake up. "Excuse me?" Tenten repeated. Still no reaction. "HELLO!" Tenten yelled. Neji flinched, and the woman shot up. "What, what, who's there!?" She shouted. The women had Purple hair that was up in a ponytail. Her hair was too short for a ponytail, which made it stand up in a spiky fashion. "What can I help you with?" She asked. "I would like to talk to the Hokage." Tenten said. "Oh, so that is what you interrupted my nap for?" She asked. Tenten nodded. "Go on." She said lying her head back down. Tenten and Neji started up the stairs. "Who was that?" Tenten asked not really expecting an answer. "I think she is a Special Jonin named Anko Mitarashi." He said. Tenten looked at him like he was an alien. "How do you know that?" She asked. "My uncle is the head of the clan, and he is in close with the Hokage, who knows everyone. She was at a few meetings." He explained. "Oh." Was all she said.

When they got up to the door Tenten knocked. They waited then they heard a "Come in." They opened the door and went in. The Hokage was Sitting behind the desk, he had a warm smile on. "Please come , sit down." He said gesturing to the chairs. They came in and sat down. "Hello Hokage sama." Tenten said politely. "Hello Miss Yamanaka, Mr. Hyuga." He said. "What can I do for you two today?" He asked. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about my family. I mean my biological family" She said. "Ah, they were kind people, always smiling, and your father was a very strong Shinobi." He explained. Tenten smiled. "What was my mother like?" She asked excitedly. "She was a beautiful woman. Not a Shinobi, but strong, caring and kind." He went on. Tenten's smile only widened. "You remind me of her." He said. She smiled even more at this. Then she remembered the picture she swiped form the album. "Can you tell me who this is?" She asked holding the picture up and pointing to the man. "Hmmm, I believe that was your mother's older brother." He said. Tenten's eyes went wide. "Something wrong?" He asked. "N-no." She stuttered. "Who are the other people in the picture?" She asked, now getting even more into it. "They are his sons." He explained calmly. "Are they still around here?" She asked. "No, I believe they moved to another country, when his youngest died." He said. Tenten now looked very curious. "How did he die?" She asked. "Let me think. I think he was on a mission and got killed in battle." Neji just sat there, also amazed by all he was learning. "Anything else you would like to know?" The Hokage asked. "No, I should be heading home soon." Tenten said. "Thank you Hokage sama." She said politely. (a/n I know I said politely like a thousand times) Then she bowed, Neji did also, then they left. "Nice kids." Sarutobi said to himself when they were gone.

Neji and Tenten were back on the streets and walking in the direction of the Yamanaka house. "I can't believe he is my uncle!" Tenten almost screamed. Neji just stared at her. "Now I really need to figure this out." Neji looked at he confused. "Figure what out?" He asked. "Figure out why he tired to kill me!" She yelled. "I'll help you if you like." Neji stated. "Thank you, Neji kun." Tenten said gratefully. 'Neji kun?' Neji thought to himself. When they got to the house they stood on the porch. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tenten said. Then she turned around and went inside. Neji stood there a minuet, then walked home. When he got home he went inside. "Hi Neji nii-san." Hinata greeted him as he walked in. Nodded his head in her direction to show he noticed her. Then he walked to his room. He dropped down onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. "She called me Neji kun." He said, then drifted off to sleep.

Hey guys, here is chapter nine. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HELP ME! please send me a review with any ideas you might have and i will be forever gratefull. please and thank you.


	10. A Mission

Even in Europe, I still don't own Naruto!

I am back! Sorry it took so long but you know what they say. "When in Europe, you don't have a computer." Ok maybe no one says that

This chapter is inspired by jaime THANK YOU!

On With The Chapter

Story of a Girl

A Mission

After two weeks, with the help of the cast and great medics, Ino was back on her feet. She was more than happy to be rid of the horrible cast. To celebrate, Ino and her team, and Tenten and her team, went out to eat. They went out to the barbeque place. Ino sat down and Tenten sat next to her. Neji took the seat next to Tenten. Lee sat next to Neji. Choji sat next to Ino, and Shikamaru sat next to Choji. "I'm glad you got out of that cast, Ino-chan. It is so unyouthful." Lee shouted. "Umm, thanks?" Ino said. "Yeah, you were so troublesome." (a/n hmmm I wonder who that could be) Shikamaru moaned. At this Ino stalked over to him and whacked him in the back of the head. He screamed in pain, and she walked back to her seat with a smiled plastered on her face. Everyone laughed at this. Then the waitress came over, they ordered and went back to their conversation. Later the food came. Then within seconds of its arrival, half of it disappeared. All eyes turned to Choji. He was chewing, then he stopped when he felt all the eyes. He smiled and some food fell out of his mouth. "Ewww that is so gross, Choji!" Ino yelled. He closed his mouth. Tenten looked away, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Neji looked disgusted.

After the trauma they ate the food. When they were done everyone was full. (except Choji) Then came the most sireous question. "Who's paying?" Choji asked. They all looked at each other. "I will." Neji and Tenten said at the same time. Tenten looked at him and blushed. "I will." Neji said strongly. "Ok." Tenten said, still blushing a little. Ino smiled at this. Lee, Shikamaru and Choji looked confused. They passed it off as a timing thing and went back to talking about boy stuff. After the bill came, Neji paid, and they left. On the walk they were stopped by a Chunin. "Hyuga Neji, Yamanaka Tenten and Rock lee, Hokage sama wants you." He said. "Hai." Neji answered for the team. Then the Chunin left. "Wonder what Hokage sama wants." Ino said. "Probably a mission." Neji said plainly. "Ino, would you tell mom and dad that I'll be home later?" Tenten asked Ino. "Sure." Ino replied. She hugged her sister then left with her team. "Let's go." Neji ordered.

When they got to the tower, Anko was there again. "Can I help you?" She asked. "We were summoned by Hokage sama." Neji said calmly. "Ok, go on up he is just in his office." She said. When they were gone she went to the window and pulled the curtain away to reveal a certain masked jonin. "Shall we continue?" She asked. He nodded.

Upstairs the three ninja knocked on the door. "Come in." Was the response. Inside the Hokage was standing by a window looking out. He was watching the academy kids playing ninja. "Hyuga Neji, Yamanaka Tenten, and Rock Lee reporting." Neji said. "Oh yes. I have a mission for the three of you." He started. "I want you three to go to the Land of Rice, and retrieve a scroll for me." He explained. "This mission, should you choose to accept, is a C-ranked mission." He looked at them, they all looked very confident. "We accept." Neji spoke for the team. Sarutobi looked at Tenten and Lee. They nodded to him. "Very well, you leave tomorrow morning." He said. "Pack what you need and be at the gates at 6. Dismissed." He said. They turned and left. They left the tower and walked along the road. "I am going to pack. See you in the morning, my youthful teammates of youth!" Lee shouted as he ran off. That left Tenten and Neji alone. "I wonder how long we'll be gone." Tenten wondered aloud. "Not long, it is only a C-rank.' Neji stated. Tenten smiled.

They walked a while longer, when they passed a young trio. It was team 7. Naruto was whining about something. Sakura was glaring at him, and Sasuke had his head in the clouds. "I can't believe Kakashi sensei would not show up. I know he's always late but he never doesn't show up." Naruto complained. "It is kind of weird." Sakura said. "Hey Sasuke-kun, what do you think Kakashi sensei was doing all day?" Sakura asked him. He grunted and turned away. "You should have trained to day instead of wondering where he was. It would help you a lot if you had trained and not complained." He said sourly, then walked off. "Ha ha Sasuke teme is rhyming!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted, and then punched and stalked off in her own direction. Tenten was trying so hard not to laugh at what she just overheard. Neji rolled his eyes and muttered "Weak." Then he walked Tenten home.

The sun was just setting when they got to the doorstep. "Thank you for walking me home." Tenten said. "No problem." Neji said. They stood there for a minute, then Tenten rolled her eyes and pulled Neji into a kiss. When they let go Neji was dazed. By the time he broke out of it Tenten had gone inside. He turned around and walked home.

Tenten smiled and was blushing like crazy as she watched him walk away in a daze. She walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Inoichi saw her red face and jumped up. "Are you ok honey?" he asked frantically feeling her forehead to see if she was sick. "Yes dad." She said. He looked at her and was about to ask another question when Ino asked. "What did Hokage sama want?" She winked at her sister, and Tenten smile. "I'm going on a mission tomorrow. To the Land or Rice to retrieve a scroll." She said as she began eating. "That sounds interesting." Karin said.

After Dinner Tenten went upstairs to pack. She packed most of her weapons, some clothes, some scrolls, and a hairbrush. She took a shower, changed and got into bed. She looked at her dresser and saw something shine. She got and grabbed her necklace. She looked at the kunai and the clover charm. She smiled as she remembered when her sister gave her that charm. She smiled put it on and went to bed.


	11. The Long Journey

Don't own Naruto today tomorrow or the next!

Story of a Girl

The Long Journey

It was 5:45 in the morning when Tenten arrived at the gates. Ino went to see them off. Neji was already there leaning against a tree. (a/n is it just me or do the hot strong guys do that a lot?) Lee was there also, but he was not leaning on a tree. He was doing pushups. "Hey guys." Tenten greeted. Neji looked up. Lee stopped in mid pushup. "Hello Tenten!" Lee shouted back. "Hi." Neji said. "Well, are we ready to go?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded, and Lee jumped up. Tenten turned to Ino. "Bye Tenten, and come back safely." Ino said. "Just Tenten?" Tenten looked at her questioningly. "No onee chan?" Tenten hugged her sister, and turned and left with her team.

"So, we have three days of traveling to get there." Neji started. "Then a day of rest after we get the scroll. Then three more days to get home." They had stopped an hour into the trip, and were looking at a map. He looked at Lee, then to Tenten, and back at the map. "Sounds good." Tenten said. Lee nodded, and they continued. Jumping from tree to tree. About two hours later they stopped again. "Are we there yet?" Tenten teased. "Not even close." Neji replied smiling. Lee looked at the two puzzled as to why they were smiling. A few minutes later he shrugged it off, and began doing more pushups. All of a sudden, a kunai came soaring into the clearing. Tenten looked at it puzzled. Neji was the first to notice something was wrong wit this kunai. "Tenten! Get down, it's an exploding note!" He yelled. She looked at it closely, and sure enough it had a paper bomb. The next thing she knew, there was a boom, and Neji had grabbed her and jumped out of the way. They were now standing on a tree branch looking at the remainder of the clearing. "Tenten, are you ok?" Lee yelled to her from another tree. She nodded, "Thanks to Neji." She said. He just kept looking at the clearing. "Thanks." She said. He nodded. "Let's move on." He said quickly. Lee and Tenten nodded, and the trio left.

In the bushes there were three mysterious characters. "We missed, Damn it!" The first one cursed. "Prepare the next attack." "Hai!" The others chimed. The first glared at the blown up clearing. "I will get you." He said.

With the team, they continued jumping until it was dark. "Let's stop and scout the area." Neji said. The three stopped and checked out a little spot near a big oak tree. "All clear on this end." Neji said walking to the tree. "Same over here." Lee chirped. Tenten nodded. "Let's make camp here." Neji said. So they set up sleeping bags and started a fire. Lee was preparing dinner and asked, "What was with the exploding kunai?" Neji looked at Tenten and she looked at him. Neji shrugged, it was better to not get him involved in this now. "All ninja make enemies, and this is a very important mission." Neji explained. "Oh, but I thought this was just a C-ranked mission." Lee said. "They just say that so they can pay you less." Tenten lied. Lee's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. "Really! That is horrible!" He shouted. Tenten was trying not to laugh as Lee went on and on about how unyouthful it was to "steal" from the genin. Neji just shook his head and looked at the ground. After Dinner the trio sat there staring at the fire. Then Neji stood up and looked around. "I'll take first watch, then Lee can. Then Tenten, you can take the last shift." He said. Lee and Tenten nodded and got in there sleeping bags.

Neji sat on a rock, looking around. His sighed and looked at his team mates. Lee was spread out as much as possible in his sleeping bag. His mouth was open, and he was drooling. "No, leave me alone!" He shouted in his sleep. "I don't want to eat it. I hate dancing fish!" Neji raised an eyebrow. 'Dancing fish?' He asked himself. Then, as Lee started tossing and turning, his eyes landed on Tenten. She was sleeping peacefully. Her expression was calm. Neji smiled at her. She began stirring, and he looked away. An hour later his shift was almost over, and he really had to go. (a/n need I explain?) "I have to stay until it is Lee's turn." He told himself calmly. "I need to protect Tenten." He was looking around for something to focus on to pass the time. He found nothing, and the need for a bathroom grew. "Must resist urge." Neji told himself. He began sweating bullets. He began to doubt he would make it through the shift. A few minutes later he began squirming. "Why is it so hard to control myself?" He asked himself. He looked around and saw a bush with his name on it. He looked around once more, and ran to the bush.

When he was finished, Neji sighed in relief. Walking back to camp he heard some strange noises. 'Oh no!' He thought. Then he ran. When he got back there were two strange men rummaging through Tenten's things. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. The two men froze then turned to see Neji. They looked at each other, back at Neji then they started laughing. Neji glared at the men. "I'm sorry." The first one laughed out. "We just thought you were someone, well bigger." The second one finished. Neji glared harder. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Who wants to know?" The first one asked. Neji continued glaring. "Leave" He demanded. "Why should we?" The second one asked. "Leave now!" He yelled. "Sorry, but we are on a mission, and can not leave until it is complete." The first said. Neji looked interested. "What mission?" He asked. The two looked at each other, and looked back at Neji. They each pulled out a kunai, and got into fighting stance. Neji got into his gentle fist stance, and activated his byakugan. "Oh no, we weren't expecting a Hyuga." They said in unison. Then they jumped away. Neji looked confused, but was glad they were gone. Then Lee woke up. "Is it my turn?" He asked sleepily. Neji just got in his sleeping bag. He took one last look at Tenten and fell asleep.

The next morning, Neji woke up to see Tenten making breakfast. He sat up and looked around. Tenten was startled by his sudden action. "Good, you're up. Want some breakfast?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. After they ate Neji asked, "How was watch last night?" Tenten shrugged. "Fine, nothing happened. It was quiet." She explained. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. "Yeah you sounded like you were being attacked. Must have been a nightmare." She said. He nodded. Then Lee got up and stretched.

A little while later the trio got moving again. They ran in silence, yet always alert. This time they didn't stop to take a break for three hours. When they did break it was only for a few minutes. They kept up the pace until it got dark. They ate dinner, and had the same watch shifts. Tenten stayed up later with Neji. "Tenten" Neji said. "Yeah" She asked. "Last night, when I was on watch, those men came and were going through your stuff." He said. Tenten was shocked. "Then they left when they found out I was a Hyuga." He continued. Tenten looked at him. "Cowards" She said. He laughed a little. "Thank you." She said. He looked at her confused. "For what?" She smiled at him. "For protecting me." He smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed now." He just nodded.

That night was peaceful. No enemies, no Lee screaming about dancing fish, and no unexpected bathroom trips. The next day the traveled the rest of the distance with only two stops. When they arrived, they walked to the building they were going to stay at for the night. When Neji knocked on the door a little peep hole opened and there was an eye watching them. "W-who is i-it?" The voice asked. "Konoha ninja." Neji said calmly. The eye brightened and the peephole closed. Then the door opened to revel a young woman, about 22 years old. She had long brown hair in a braid. She had the most stunning grey eyes. "I-I'm sorry a-about that." She said apologetically. "W-with what is g-going on a-around here today I-I can't trust m-many people." She explained. Neji nodded he knew it was classified information. "P-please c-come in." She ushered them inside.

The inside was small. There was a small wood burning stove in one corner. There was a cute little wooden table with three wooden chairs. In the center of the room was a small wooden couch with a red cushion. There was also a small wooden chair that matched the couch. The walls were also red, but it was a worn, deep red. All in all it somehow fit the young woman. "My name is Neji Hyuga." Neji introduced himself. "I'm Tenten Yamanaka." Tenten said. "I am Rock Lee." Lee said. The woman smiled. "M-my name i-is Nanami." She said. "N-nice to meet y-you all." Nanami said. "I-I'll show you y-your r-room." She smiled and led them down a narrow hallway that stuck out next to the little chair. They walked until they reached a small room with two beds. The beds were spaced by a window. The walls were the same red and the beds had wooden frames and blue comforters. "I-if you n-need anything don't b-be afraid t-to call m-me." Nanami told them. "My h-husband s-should be home s-soon, and d-dinner will b-be ready soon." Then she left and closed the door behind her.

**LOOOOONG chapter ne? Wow. Please review! **


	12. Day of Rest Part 1

Don't Own Naruto

The chapter is here now! Voila!

Story of a Girl

Day of Rest Part 1

In the room Tenten was looking out the window at the view. It was of a little yard with a shed and a little stream. "So, shall we get ready for dinner?" Neji asked. Tenten turned and looked at him. She nodded and looked at Lee. He gave Neji the "Nice Guy" pose, and they took turns going to the small bathroom. Tenten went first, Neji went in after her. Then Lee went to wash up. When they were done, the trio sat in their room and discussed the mission. "So today, after dinner, we will go to receive the scroll." Neji started. "Then, tomorrow we will have one day of rest, and we leave the next day." He finished. Just then Nanami poked her head in to tell them dinner was ready. They stood up and followed her to the kitchen. When they got out to the kitchen there was a man sitting at the table already. "T-this is my h-husband, Yuuto." She explained. The man turned around and stood up to greet them. He was a pretty young looking man about 25 years old. He had thick, black hair. His eyes were a very interesting shade of green. "Welcome to our home." He said in a deep voice. "I'm Yuuto, as my wife said earlier." He said. "I am Neji Hyuga." Neji said. "I'm Tenten Yamanaka." He nodded. "And I am Rock Lee." Lee finished. "Well, I'm sure you three must be very hungry. You did have a very long journey here. Let me find a few more chairs. Please sit down." With this said he rushed off to find more chairs. The trio sat down at the tiny table and wondered how he would fit more chairs around it.

A little bit later Yuuto came back with two more chairs for himself and Nanami. When everyone had a place to sit, Nanami served the food. They were eating curry. (a/n this is before the curry of life, for those of you who do not know what the hell I'm talking about go on youtube and watch Naruto episode 152 through episode 157.) When she had served everyone she sat down and began eating. "So, how did your journey go?" Yuuto asked. "It went smoothly. We just had a few little bumps." Neji explained. Yuuto nodded and said, "At least you are all alright." Neji nodded. It was silent after that. After dinner the trio went to their room. "Do you remember the plan?" Neji asked. Tenten and Lee nodded. "Good" Neji said. "Neji, who's sleeping where?" Tenten asked concerned. It hadn't just hit Neji that two people would have to share a bed, but it did just hit him that he and Lee would have to share one, while Tenten got her own. (a/n I hate yaoi couples so don't even think about it like that.) Neji was about to offer to sleep on the floor when Lee shouted, "I'll sleep on the floor, it will test my endurance." Tenten nodded, and Neji let out a sigh of relief. Tenten got in one bed, and Neji got in the other, while Lee got down on the floor between them. "Here Lee take my blanket." Neji offered. He took it gratefully and curled up and fell asleep. It took less than a few minutes for Tenten and Neji to fall into their own deep sleep.

The next day Neji woke up very early. So he decided not to wake the others. He got up, and went to the bathroom. When he came back to the room Tenten had just woken up. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Morning Neji" She said cheerfully. "Morning" He replied. She stood up and tripped over Lee. Luckily Neji caught her before she hit the floor. She smiled up at him. "Thanks" He nodded and smiled back. He helped her stand up and they walked out of the room. In the kitchen Nanami was up and making breakfast. Yuuto was also up and he was helping Nanami. He was standing behind her with his arms around her as she stirred the food in the pot. His head rested on top of hers. She turned her head and kissed him. They stood there for second before they let go. Tenten and Neji were starting to feel guilty standing there watching, but they couldn't stop. Then Nanami noticed them, "Good morning" She greeted. "Good morning" Neji and Tenten said in unison. Yuuto let go and sat down at the table. She smiled at them "Breakfast will be ready soon." She told them they nodded. Soon they were joined by Lee, and the food was ready.

After breakfast, the three went out to explore. They went into the town. Tenten was looking at the shops, Neji was staring off into space and Lee was just walking. Little did they know they were being followed, by two very strange characters. "We better not lose them." The first said. "Don't worry, we won't." The second reassured. They nodded to each other, and continued following the three ninja. "Hey Neji, we're not getting the scroll until later right?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded, "Why?" Tenten smiled. "I just wanted to go shopping." She said. Neji thought about it. The people who were after her wouldn't try anything in front of a crowd, so why not. "Sure, you can go shopping. Just meet us back here in two hours." Tenten nodded, then ran off and into a shop. (a/n ninja or not, girls are girls.) Neji smiled and turned to Lee. He looked dazed and ditsy. "What do you want to do?" Neji asked him. Lee thought about it for a second. Then smiled

innocently. (a/n scary thought!) Neji rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go find a Dojo." He said. Lee jumped for joy and scurried off after Neji.

**Shorter chapter but still good. Here is a note to all who like this fic, I would like more reviews before I go on, not that I haven't gotten a lot. Please review, when I am satisfied I will type up the next chapter peace!**


	13. Day of Rest Part 2

Do NoT oWn NaRuTo

But I do own my OC's

Thank you all who reviewed my last 12 chapters

Now W/O Further Ado I Give You Chapter 13!

Story of a Girl

Day of Rest Part 2

Tenten was running around the little shops happily when something caught her eye. Her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls as she gazed upon a little shop that sold weapons. Just the display window had at least five weapons she didn't own, but knew about. Her jaw dropped. "S-s-shiny!" She stuttered. Then she darted inside the store. Inside there was quite a selection of weapons. From the sharpest, and most intricately designed Katanas, to the simplest shuriken. Tenten stood by a display with beautifully shaped Sais. "They're nice aren't they?" A voice asked from behind her. She nodded. She looked at the man who had said that. He was an aged man, with a long white beard. His white hair stood up in the air, and his blue eyes looked happily upon the Sais in the case. He looked at her hitai ate. "A Shinobi of the hidden leaf village, eh?" He said. She nodded, and turned back to the Sais. "You like weapons I see." He observed. She nodded and responded, "I have over 50 different types of weapons!" He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Would you like to come see my private collection?" He asked. Her smile grew and she nodded. He laughed again and led her to the back of the shop.

Outside of the shop two men watched as she followed the old shopkeeper to the back. "We need to keep an eye on her." The first said. The other nodded. "Then when the time is right, we will bring her to him." The first finished. The other nodded again. "I will go and keep and eye on the other two, so they don't get in the way." The second explained. The first nodded, and walked into the shop. The other ran off to find Neji and Lee.

Lee was hopping from door to door trying to find a Dojo. Neji walked calmly along the street looking at shops. "I can not find a Dojo." Lee whined. Neji rolled his eyes. "Lee, why don't you just ask someone?" Neji asked. Lee was about to open his mouth to say something when someone bumped into him and knocked hi down. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" They asked frantically helping Lee up. Lee shook it off and said, "Not to worry, I am fine." Lee responded. He looked up into the young women's deep brown eyes. She looked to be about their age. She had long dark brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. Lee was now staring at her, it was kind of creeping her out. "I-I was just looking for a Dojo to train." She said quietly. Lee's eyes grew wide, and he looked at Neji with pleading eyes. Neji rolled his eyes and turned away. "So were we. Why don't we search together?" Lee asked. "Ok" She responded. "My name is Rock Lee, and this is Neji Hyuga." Lee introduced himself and Neji. "We are Shinobi from Konohagakure!" He added pointing to his hitai ate. She smiled, "My name is Rema, I'm a Shinobi from Sunagakure." She responded. So with that the trio went off to find their Dojo.

A little ways behind them, a man was following them. He watched silently as they walked along with their new companion.

Tenten was currently in the back admiring a shuriken the man was holding. It was bigger than a normal shuriken and had a dragon going around it. "Wow" Was all she could say. He smiled. "Now that was my great grandfathers. He used it in the great war of the ages." The man explained. Tenten's eyes went wider. (a/n if possible.) He laughed at this. "Now, this is a very special object." He said pulling out a kunai. Tenten's eyes went wider and her jaw dropped. The kunai he pulled out was a normal size but had intricate, blood red lines wrapped around the handle. "W-w-w-wow" she said in aw. He smiled at her. "Want to hold it?" He asked. All she did was nod. He handed her the blade carefully. She stood there holding out so she could study it. It was just as magnificent as it was in the books. He smiled at her interest in it. When she went to hand it back to him he didn't take it. "Keep it. I can see you are very serious about weapons, and will use it with care." He explained. "R-really?" She asked. He nodded. "Thank you, so much." She said. He smiled. Then she noticed what time it was. "I have to go now. Thank you I will take very good care of it." She said. She bowed to him and left.

The man saw her leave and followed her. Then he summoned a small bird and gave it a message to pass to the other man. It flew off and he followed Tenten.

Lee, Neji and their new friend Rema had found a small Dojo ad were sparring. Lee was losing to Neji, and Rema was cheering them on. "I will beat you Neji!" Lee declared. Neji rolled his eyes, and gave him a palm to the side and Lee went flying. "I win again." Neji said triumphantly. "How about best two out of three?" Lee asked. "Lee, you lost 10 times already. Besides, we need to go meet up with Tenten." Neji explained. Lee looked up and suddenly had a look of realization then shame on his face. "You forgot about her, didn't you?" Neji said. Lee nodded, obviously embarrassed. "Nice fight guys!" Rema ran over to compliment them. "Thank you, but we need tot be on our way now. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again." Neji said calmly and kindly. She smiled, "It was nice meeting you too. Good bye." She said sweetly. Then they parted. They were walking for about two minutes before they were stopped by a strange man. "Can we help you?" Neji asked calmly. The man smiled. "No, but you can help my brother." He said. "By staying out of the way." The first thing that ran into Neji's head was, Tenten. He suddenly realized how much trouble she was in. "Where is Tenten?" His voice dripping with hate. The man smiled evilly. "My brother should be taking care of her as we speak."

**Yay for cliffies! Please review. The more you review the more I write. Sound good? **


	14. A Clash of Missions

Don't Own Naruto and Never Will, at least not this lifetime

I should be taking a shower and going to bed 'cause I have a big day tomorrow but I'm writing this chapter. Be Happy!

Story of a Girl

A Clash of Missions

Tenten stood in front of a strange looking man, who she could have sworn she'd seen before. "Can I help you?" She asked. The man smirked, "Well maybe." He said evilly. Tenten was a little scared his smile. Then it hit her. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" She spat at him. He grinned wider. "I see you remember me." He said. "How could I forget, you tried to kill me." She almost yelled. "Yeah about that, no hard feelings, I was just doing as I was told." He explained. Tenten kept her glare. "How dumb do you think I am?!" She yelled. His grin grew and grew until he couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him quizzically. "What's so funny?" She asked. He calmed down and said, "If you really must know, I will tell you." He responded. She kept staring with a confused face. Before she knew what happened he was charging at her. She snapped back and jumped out of the way. "Nice dodge, bet you can't do it again!" He yelled as he charged again. Once again she dodged him. "Heh, so you can run away, but can you fight!?" He shouted as he ran towards her again. She stayed this time. He threw punches at her left and right, up and down. She dodged them all. "Well that was a nice warm up." He said stretching his arms and cracking his neck. Tenten glared and prepared to fight.

Neji glared at the man in front of him. Lee looked very confused. "Hey Neji, what is he talking about?" Lee asked. Neji didn't answer. He was to bus trying to burn this guy's face off by glaring. The man sneered at them. "Get out of my way." Neji demanded. The man laughed and shouted, "Make me!" Neji did not appreciate this. So he activated his byakugan and charged at the man. The man jumped out of the way. Lee looked so confused, but wanted to help. Lee charged in and tried his taijutsu against the man. He kept dodging. Lee was getting frustrated and tired. Then when Lee tripped the man saw an opening. He charged at the fallen Lee, only to be gentle fisted in the gut. He flew back and hit a tree. Neji stared icily t the man before him. Then he turned to help Lee up. "Thanks Neji." Lee said gratefully. Neji nodded and turned back to the man. He walked over to the man. He had blood dripping from the left hand corner of his mouth. Neji stared down at him. He looked at the ground in defeat. "What do you want with Tenten chan!?" Lee yelled from behind Neji. The man looked at them with a certain evil twinkle in his eye.

Tenten was taking a pretty hard beating. She had been hit a few times and was panting from dodging his attacks. "What, had enough already?" he asked sarcastically. "You-pant- bastard!" She yelled. "Well that's not nice." He said. "Do you go around calling all family members bastards?" He asked as a smug look crossed his face. She couldn't help but grin at this. "No you just-pant- get special treatment." She said equally sarcastically. He looked kind of surprised. "So I see you've been studying the family tree." He said. She nodded and stood up. "Well when you-pant- have never known your-pant real family you get a little curious." She explained. He smirked at her explanation, and charged at her again. This time she dodged it and jumped behind him. She grabbed a kunai and charged at him. He was caught off guard by her attack, and she sliced his arm. (a/n that sounds worse than it actually was.) He howled in surprise and pain and grabbed his arm. Blood dripped onto the dirt below him. He glowered at her and stood up. "Nice shot." He commented. She smiled at this and got back into her fighting stance. "That's what happens when you underestimate me." She said proudly. He got into a fighting stance and charged at her. "Oh yeah!?" He screamed. She jumped out of the way. He took out a kunai and kept slashing away at her. She kept narrowly dodging the blade.

Neji stared in astonishement as the man rose to his feet and wiped off the dirt on his pants. "Nice hit, can you do it again?" He asked. Neji just charged at him again. They were fighting one on one and it was a tie so far. Neji tried to attack but he would dodge. The man tried to attack but Neji dodged. Lee was standing off to the side waiting for his moment to jump in. Then he saw it, his chance! Lee sped in and jabbed the man in the ribs as he was about punch Neji. The fell to his knees and grabbed his side. He looked at Lee. Lee was smiling. The man was sure he was about to hug Neji. (a/n but of course we all know what that would mean.) Lee came over to the man and kicked him. "I don't know what you want with Tenten but I won't allow you to do it." He said. The man coughed up some blood and collapsed. Neji walked over to him and rolled him on to his back. He was trying to see if he was dead with his byakugan. Then Neji's eyes went wide as the man took out a kunai and sliced at his face. Just barely missing the man jumped up and charged at Lee kunai in hand. Lee was surprised but jumped out of the way. Neji

jumped up and ran to Lee. "Lee get ready, I don't think this will be easy." He said. Lee nodded and got into his fighting stance. Neji sunk into his gentle fist stance. He nodded to Lee and Lee nodded back. Together they charged.

Tenten was on the ground and breathing hard. The man was also panting but still standing. "You-pant- aren't as weak-pant- as I thought." He breathed. Tenten continued breathing rapidly. She looked up at him. "Is-pant that your idea-pant- of a compliment?" She asked. She got up still panting and got back into her stance. "You're still-pant- going to fight?" He asked amazed. She nodded, "It's not-pant- in the nature-pant- of a ninja-pant- to give up so easily." She said with more energy than she thought she had. Then she ran at him. He tried to jump away but was too slow. She punched him and sent him flying to the ground. He landed with a THUD on the ground. Tenten ran over to him and kicked him. He grunted and clutched his stomach. "Bitch!" he muttered. She smiled and went to kick him again. Just as her foot was about to make contact he grabbed it. She yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground. She covered her head with her hands so she would not hit her head. When she looked up he was standing over her with a kunai. She knew she was in trouble now. "What do you want?" She asked. He knew he had won and decided to answer her. "I am on a mission to bring you to my father." He explained. "So just come with no trouble ok." Tenten thought t over. "Hell no!" Was her answer.

Lee looked as if he was about to collapse, and Neji was out of breath. The man was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. "You-huff-fight well." He commented. "Let us finish this." Neji said calmly. The man laughed. "Man, you sure get straight to the point, eh" He stood up and made some hand seals. Neji hand never seen them before and prepared for the worst. The man disappeared, and Neji looked around frantically with his byakugan. He couldn't locate the man. Then by Lee he found him. "Lee move!" He yelled running towards the figure. Lee jumped out of the way just as Neji hit the man with a 16 palms gentle fist. The man then disappeared from the clearing altogether. Neji looked around and couldn't find him. "Damn it!" He cursed, and then turned to Lee. "Lee, we need to find Tenten now." He said urgently. Lee nodded and they sped off in the direction of where they were to meet Tenten.

Tenten was still on the ground staring at the man. His face had twisted into a frown. "You disappoint me Tenten." He said shamefully. "I'd say I was disappointed in you if I knew your name." She said smugly. He looked at her, anger evident in his features. Then another man, who looked a lot like the one Tenten was fighting, came running into the scene. "Daitaro!" The man yelled. Tenten looked confused. "Daitaro, is that your name?" She inquired. "Thanks a lot Jiro." He yelled at his brother. While the two brothers were fighting Tenten took her chance to crawl away. She didn't get far when a kunai landed an inch from her hand. She jumped up and tried to run, but the man called Daitaro grabbed her arm and pulled her back harshly. She screamed out in pain as her arm was yanked, and fell to her knees. "Heh thought you could get away didn't you?" He said as he twisted her arm a little. She winced at the pain flowing through her arm. "Yeah, but you can't, so nice try but sorry." Jiro added. "So Jiro what happened to the other two?" Daitaro asked. Tenten's whole body froze with fear when she heard this. She tried to come up with other solutions as to who 'the other two' could be but the same thing kept popping up in her head, Neji and Lee. "Well, you see they were better than we thought." Jiro said a little embarrassed. Tenten's eyes lit up as she heard this. "I had to run away before they killed me." He said. Daitaro looked very angry. "They didn't follow you, did they?" He asked a little bit worried. "Yes they did!" Someone shouted from a tree nearby. The three people looked up to see two figures in the tree.

"Neji! Lee!" Tenten yelled happy to see them. Daitaro looked down at her then back up. He growled and whacked his brother on the back of the head. Neji was about to jump down and help Tenten when his attention was drawn to Jiro who had a kunai out and pointed at Tenten. "Move and she dies." He said. Neji didn't move a muscle. But he did stare down in anger. Then Daitaro formed some one handed hand seals and slammed his fist into the ground causing a giant cloud of dust to cover the area. Neji quickly jumped down to the ground with Lee. But when the dust cleared no one was there. They had gotten away with Tenten!

**Would you call that a cliffie? I think it might be, but I'm not sure. Please review, your comments inspire me to write more. I know the title sucks but I was desperate if you have a better name for it please tell me and I will change it if I like it enough.**


	15. The Past Revealed!

I Don't Own Naruto Wish I Did But I Don't

Ok I will try to get a new chapter out every weekend.

Note that I said _**"Try" **_

About this chapter

A: It has very little to do with Neji and Lee

B: There are a lot of flashbacks

Story of a Girl

The Past revealed

Neji stood in the empty space that Tenten had once occupied. If you were to say he looked upset you'd be making a mistake. Hyuga Neji never shows emotion. So why, why did he feel like screaming. Why did he feel like a failure? Why? "Why!?" He shouted in fury and frustration. Lee looked at him with sympathy. Neji fell to his knees and just grew angrier and angrier. "Lee, we need to find her, now!" He said. Lee nodded and the two jumped up into the trees. "Neji, what is going on? Don't you think you should fill me in before we face them?" Lee asked. Neji nodded, "Well you see Tenten was adopted when she was a baby." He started.

Daitaro, Jiro and Tenten arrived in a cloud of smoke and dust. Tenten was coughing, as some of the dust got into her lungs. She looked around. They were in a small room with dim lighting. The room had a doorway that probably led to a hallway. The walls and floors were made of stone. "Jiro, take her to father. You haven't done your share." Daitaro ordered. Jiro looked hurt. "I did what I was told. I kept them away long enough. You take her." Jiro shot back. The two began bickering, when some one yelled, "Enough!" All three of them looked up at the doorway. There stood a man. He was very tall, and had a scar under his eye. Tenten gasped. The man looked sternly at her captors. "Daitaro, Jiro, I see you completed your mission." He said. "Hai, father!" They said in unison. "Well done, bring her inside." He said. They immediately grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She yanked her hands away and walked through the door. Daitaro and Jiro ran through after her.

The inside was nice. It was more like a house. There was a living room and a kitchen next to it. Then from the living room there were stairs. "Welcome Tenten." The man with the scar said sitting down in a chair. "You must know me by now." He said. "I know your face, and that you are my uncle, but not your name." She explained. His face looked pained. "My sons did not tell you?" He asked looking at them. "What a pity. I am Hiromasa Sasaki. I am your mother's older brother." Tenten nodded, "So, if she was your younger sister, why did you kill her!?" Tenten yelled. Hiromasa looked at her seriously. "You need not raise your voice with me. My hearing is quite well." He said. "I had a very good reason for doing what I did that night." He explained. Tenten sat silently waiting for him to continue. When he did not she asked him again. "Why did you kill my parents, and why are you trying to kill me?" He sat silently before speaking. "Your mother, was a Smart young girl. She was very kind and very beautiful. She was also a very talented medical ninja. Her name was Hikari." He began. "She never became a ninja, our father didn't allow it. She wanted to become one so badly, so I taught her in secret. Father found out and punished us severely. So we ran away from home." He paused to take a breath. "We lived right here in the rice country. So your mom and I escaped to the fire country, and to Konoha." Tenten smiled at the thought of Konoha. "There she went into training to become a ninja. She passed with flying colors, and met someone new. His name was Iku Yoshida. Your father." He looked at her and sighed. "I also meet someone. Her name was Tsukiko Aoki." Tenten raised her hand as if she was in school. "I have a question, what does this have to do with my original question?" She asked. "Hush up child you do want to know right?" Tenten nodded. "Then stay quiet. Now where was I? Oh right, Tsukiko." He drifted into a flashback.

FLASHBACK

A young man walked up to the academy. He saw the new genin all smiling and laughing. Then he saw one girl and ran over and hugged her. "Ahh!" She screamed in surprise. "Hi Hiromasa onii-chan!" The girl said as she hugged him back. "Look look I graduated! I'm a ninja!" She yelled. He smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you Hikari." He said. They shared a tight sibling hug and then he let her go. "Onii chan onii chan you have to meet our sensei! She is sooo nice, and she is about your age!" Hikari shouted. "Ok, ok let's go." Hiromasa said to his sister. Then she pulled him off to meet a woman with short blue hair. "Tsukiko sensei, this is my onii chan Hiromasa!" She said as she dragged her brother out in front of her. Their eyes met and they just stared. Hikari was getting a little confused so she shouted, "Say hi onii chan!" This startled him out of his trance. "Hello" He said kindly. "I am Hiromasa Sasaki." The woman smiled a huge smile and held her hand out to shake. "I'm Tsukiko Aoki." They shook hands.

END FLASHBACK

"From that day on Tsukiko and I became close friends, and we worked as a team on missions." He drifted off on another anecdote.

FLASHBACK

Two ninja speed through the forest. Jumping from tree to tree. The first stopped. "What do you see, Tsukiko?" Hiromasa asked. She stayed silent. "The enemy is close." She said. He nodded and they took off again. A few minutes later they stopped again. Below them there were three male ninja around a fire. Tsukiko looked at Hiromasa. He nodded, and they jumped down and massacred the ninja. After some time of rummaging through their stuff Tsukiko held up a scroll with the leaf symbol on the front. "Mission accomplished." Hiromasa said proudly. They took off for home afterwards.

END FLASHBACK

"So we soon grew to love each other. Then we were married and started a family." He looked at his sons. Daitaro looked like he was about to fall asleep, and Jiro looked just plain bored. He smiled. "Remember your mom?" He asked them. They nodded. "She was a good ninja, and mother." Daitaro said sadly. "Yeah, and she always knew what to say is we were sad." Jiro added. Hiromasa smiled. "W-what happened to her?" Tenten asked. His smiled turned to a frown. "She was murdered." He said. Tenten's eyes widened. "By who?" She asked. "By an evil, evil man." He said.

FLASHBACK

Tsukiko and Hikari ran through the training session. They were about to call it a day when a kunai landed in Hikari's arm. She cried out in pain and grabbed the kunai. Tsukiko ran to her side. "Hikari, where did that come form, and why was it aimed at you?" She asked frantically. She slowly pulled the kunai out. Hikari used her medical ninjutsu to heal her arm. Unfortunately it took most of her chakra. Then one man walked out into the open. Hikari shook in horror as she saw who it was. "F-father?" The man frowned. "Hikari." He said. "How could you betray me like this!? How could you abandon your family like this!?" He shouted angrily. She cowered in fear. He advanced and Tsukiko got in between Hikari and her father. "Move" He commanded. She didn't move. So he charged at her and the fought. In the end Tsukiko was beaten badly. Hikari rushed to her side only to be grabbed by her father. "Where is your brother?" He asked menacingly. She told him everything. Then he dumped her on the ground and left.

END FLAHSBACK

Tenten was in awe after that. "Y-your father? My grandfather?" She asked in a shaky voice. Hiromasa nodded. "Then what happened." Tenten asked getting pulled in. "Well, then he came over to my house." Hiromasa started. "And he attacked my family."

FLASHBACK

Hiromasa was helping his kids get ready for bed. Daitaro was 12, Jiro was 10, and his youngest son Taizo was 7. "Daaaaaad! Daitaro won't let me in my roooooom!" Jiro shouted from the hallway. Hiromasa came running and banged on the door. "Daitaro, open the door now!" He yelled. The door opened to reveal Daitaro standing there looking innocent. "Why are you in Jiro's room?" He asked. Daitaro crossed his arms across his chest. "Jiro stole my kunai and I need it for the test tomorrow." He explained. Hiromasa rolled his eyes. "Jiro give him back is kunai, and Daitaro don't lock your brother out of his room." He sighed. "Hai father." They said in unison. Then they ran off. "Hi daddy!" A little voice called from behind him. "Hi Taizo." He said. The Taizo came running and jumped into his father's arms. "Do you know where mommy is today?" He asked. The little boy shook his head. "Ok, then let's get ready for bed." The boy nodded.

Later when the boys were in bed Hiromasa sat down on the couch wait for Tsukiko. Then a knock came at the door. He went to open it. When he did he was shocked at what he saw. "Father!" He shouted. "What, not happy to see your old man?" His father asked sarcastically. Hiromasa glared at the man. "Get out of my house!" He yelled. The man advanced inside. "Let's talk, about what you did to your sister. You ruined her! She was perfectly fine before you took her!" He shouted. "Don't yell in my house!" Hiromasa said. "Your sister is not ninja material. I tried to protect her!" His father yelled. "You kept her locked in an ivory tower, dad! You never let her do anything on her own!" He yelled. "She needed to be protected! She was my only little girl!" Their verbal fight became a physical one. They fought and fought and fought. "Daddy?" A little voice asked from behind a wall. "Taizo! Go back to bed honey." Hiromasa told the little boy. "Who is this Hiromasa?" his father asked. "Leave him alone!" He shouted jumping in between his son and his father. "Ah, just like that girl protecting your sister." He said. Hiromasa's eyes expanded greatly as he realized who his father was talking about. "Tsukiko? What did you do to my wife?!" He shouted. "Oh so that is who I killed." His father said. Hiromasa dropped to his knees and screamed. Then he just sobbed. Taizo ran over to his father. "Daddy, who is that man. Where is mommy? Daddy? Daddy?" Hiromasa's father dashed over and grabbed Taizo. "Taizo! Put him down!" Hiromasa ordered. "You need to know what it is like to lose a child!" His father yelled. He took out a kunai and held it to the boy's throat. "Dad, no. Please he is only 7!" Hiromasa yelled. But it was too late. The man had killed the little boy. "Noooooooooooo!" he screamed in despair. He ran over to his son's lifeless body. "You bastard!" He yelled through gritted teeth. Then he jumped up and fought his father in cold blooded rage. Then after an hour he had his father pinned to the wall. "I will make you pay. For taking my wife's life. For taking my son's life and for destroying my sister's life!" He screamed at his father. "Just tell me one thing. How did you find my house?" Hiromasa asked. His father smirked. "It was Hikari." He said simply. Then Hiromasa killed his father by stabbing him with a kunai in the heart.

END FLASHBACK

Tenten was crying after she heard this along with Daitaro and Jiro. "Boys, you've heard this a million times." Hiromasa said. "I-I know, but i-it still makes me cry." Jiro said. Daitaro nodded. "So after that, the boys and I fled Konoha, and lived in the Rice country. Where we trained and got better." Tenten wiped the tears away and looked at him directly in the eyes. "So, why did you kill my mom and dad?" She asked. "Well it was your mom who told my father where I was. So I planned revenge for that." Tenten nodded. "Then why my dad?" She asked. "Why me?" He nodded. "Your father just got in my way. It was never my plan to kill him." He explained. "Then you, I did not plan for you. You were new to me. So I thought I would raise you in the place of Taizo." He finished. "So why did you try to kill me when we had met that one time?" She asked. "I wasn't sure if you were going to comply so I decided to kill you. Plus you look so much like you mother." He said. "But I think now that you know my story you will comply. What do you say?" Tenten just stared at him in disbelief.

**Hope you liked that it took me all of the rest of the day to write this. So please love it, and review. thank you my loyal fans. I'm sorry if there are mistakes. GOMEN!**


	16. Neji's Battles

I Do Not Own Naruto!

Ok time for a new chapter

Story of a Girl

Neji's Battles

Tenten stared at him like he was insane. He just told her this unbelievable story, and randomly asks her to join him and his wacko sons. Was she supposed to take him seriously? He just sat there smiling. "Well, that's nice and all but" She began He sighed. "Now Tenten, I don't want to kill my own niece but if I have to I will." He said. "Look you may be my blood family but you're not my real family. Families don't kill each other! Families don't threaten each other. And families sure as hell don't act like you!" She shouted. He sat there thinking it over. Then he burst out laughing. Daitaro and Jiro started too. Then he stopped. "Is that your little lecture? Well it was weak. My dear Tenten, you have given me no choice." He said. He stood up and walked into another room. Jiro and Daitaro grabbed her arms and pulled her into the room after their father.

Neji and Lee had run a good distance when Neji stopped. Lee, who was following him, did not see this action. So naturally he ran into Neji. They both fell to the ground with a loud THUMP! "Ow, Lee get your butt out of my face!" Neji yelled form underneath Lee. "Sorry Neji!" Lee shouted and jumped up. Neji got up and dusted himself off. He reactivated his byakugan and looked around. "There is a small house just over behind that rock." Neji said. "I sense Tenten's chakra coming from it." He finished. "Yosh! Let us save the princess!" Lee shouted running off to in the direction Neji pointed. Neji was right behind him.

Inside Hiromasa was preparing to fight. Tenten looked very confused. Daitaro and Jiro looked eager. Then there was a loud thump from outside of the house. Hiromasa nodded his head in the direction of the thump. Then Jiro and Daitaro ran out to find out what it was. "Are you ready to fight?" He asked. Tenten looked confused. "I'm sorry I don't want to fight an old man. I might hurt you." She said. "Let's just talk this over." She said reaching out to shake his hand. He grabbed her hand and flipped her over onto her back. "Ok that hurt." She said. "If I were you I'd stay down." He said. She jumped up. "Ok, let's fight." She said getting serious. "Bring it on." Hiromasa said. They charged at each other and began battle.

Daitaro and Jiro didn't find anything. Jiro was standing next to a rock eyeing it suspiciously. "Jiro! Let's go. There is nothing here." Daitaro yelled to his brother. Jiro took one last look at the rock and ran after his brother. Behind the rock Lee and Neji let out a breath they were holding in. "Ok, now let us go save the princess." Lee said. They got out and ran to the front of door of the house. Neji was about to kick down the door, when Lee stopped him. "What is it Lee?" Neji asked. "Well, it's rude to burst through someone's door. We should knock." Lee said. Neji looked at him quizzically. "Lee we are not going to knock on our enemy's door." Neji argued. "But it's rude to burst in unannounced!" Lee yelled. Neji rolled his eyes. "Fine knock on the god damn door." Neji cursed. Lee happily knocked on the door. Then Neji kicked it down. "There you knocked let's go!" Neji said satisfied. Lee looked like he was going to cry.

The two fighters had turned out to be pretty even with only taijutsu. They were both panting. "You're not so-huff-bad." Hiromasa commented. "Same for-huff-you." Tenten replied. "Now that we are done warming up, shall we start?" He asked. Tenten smiled wickedly. "We shall." They charged with kunai and there was a small 'ching' as they hit. The two Shinobi bounced back and prepared for another attack. Just as they were about to jump up and attack again Neji and Lee rushed into the room. Tenten's eyes lit up. "Neji Lee!" She shouted. "Tenten! Are you ok?" Neji asked worriedly. Tenten smiled. "Neji was worried about me!" She shouted in her head. "_Well duh he was! He loves you!" _Her inner self shouted. Tenten came back to reality and nodded. Neji looked relieved. Hiromasa glared at the two young Shinobi. He ran over to Tenten and held a kunai to her throat. Neji looked at the man with hatred in his eyes. "Now, I will do something I should have done a long time ago!" He shouted. Just then Jiro ran into the room. "Dad, we didn't find any" he was cut off as Neji held a kunai to his throat. "Touch her and he dies!" Neji shouted. Hiromasa looked at Neji. He knew he had been defeated. He let Tenten go. "There now give me my son back!" He yelled. "Tenten come here." Neji told her. She quickly ran over to him. Then he let Jiro go and the trio ran off. "Father you let them go." Jiro said. Hiromasa sighed. "I cant' lose you or your brother. You two are all I have left. Besides she's not worth it." He explained. "We'll get her later." Jiro nodded.

After getting a safe distance from the house, the three ninja stopped. "Thank you so much Neji!" Tenten said happily as she hugged him. When she let go she looked at Lee. "Thank you too Lee." She said. She hugged Lee too. Not as tight and not as long. While she was hugging Lee Neji was trying to shake off a blush that was creeping to his face. "Shall we finish our mission?" Lee asked. They nodded, and together they went to the place where they got the scroll. Then they went back to Nanami and Yuuto's house. The next day they went home. It took them three days but they got home with no disruptions. At home Ino was waiting for them at the front gates. When she saw Tenten she ran over to her and hugged her. "Tenten I missed you sooo much!" Ino said as she hugged her sister. "I missed you too Ino." Tenten hugged back. "Tenten, you go home with your sister. Lee and I will bring the scroll and mission report to Hokage sama." Neji said plainly. Tenten nodded. So they went their own ways.

Ino was glad to have Tenten back. When they walked through the door Inoichi jumped on Tenten and hugged her to death. "My little girl is home! I missed you so much! Karin our baby is back!" He yelled. In the kitchen you could hear something drop and break, then Karin appeared in the doorway. She ran over to Tenten and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back safe and sound!" She said hugging her daughter. "Mom it was only a C-ranked mission." Tenten said. She knew she wasn't about to tell them of her adventures. "Come sweetie I have your favorite prepared for dinner. You can tell us all about the mission over dinner." So the family went into the kitchen and sat down and ate dinner.

After Neji and Lee delivered the scroll and mission report they headed their separate ways. Neji walked home thinking about things. He knew that those men would come back. But until then he would not worry about it too much. He arrived at his home. The Hyuga estate. He walked in the door and the first thing he saw was Hinata asleep in the hallway. He looked shocked. Had she stayed up waiting for him? His eyes softened. He picked her up and brought her to her room. Then he went to his own room. He got into his bed and just laid there thinking. While outside he looked calm inside was a battle. "I don't love her. I can't get attached to anyone." He thought _"You know you love her." _His inner self said. _"There is no use hiding it."_ He shook his head. "No I can't let her end up like everyone else who gets close to me." His inner self frowned. _"It was not your fault. What happened to your parents, and that girl was not your fault."_ His inner self reassured him. Neji shook the thoughts from is head, and went to sleep.

**Well not as long as some of my others but still it is better than nothing. Now we know things aren't as smooth as they seem. And that everyone has an inner self. We also learn a little about Neji! Please review! **


	17. Goodbye For Now

Don't Own Naruto

Sorry it took so long I had school and other stuff to do. Here it is chapter the real chapter 17.

Story of a Girl

Goodbye For Now

Tenten woke up the next morning feeling good. She got out of bed and went to the window. She opened it up and stuck her head out. She sucked in a deep breath of the cool air. She sighed and looked at the streets below. She smiled at the people who were opening shops and shopping. Then she heard someone call her name. She saw Neji, Lee and Gai on the street and waved. "Tenten come down, we are going out to breakfast to celebrate a successful mission." Lee yelled to her. "I'll be right down." She yelled back. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. "Dad! Mom! I'm going out with my team!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

She walked down the street with her team. "So Tenten, did your parents miss you?" Lee asked. She nodded. "My dad nearly suffocated me when I got home. Then my mom broke a dish when she heard I was home." She explained. Neji walked silently next to Gai. Tenten noticed how he was acting and asked, "What's wrong?" He looked up at her and replied, "Nothing." Tenten looked confused but dropped the subject.

"_You are so stupid!_" Neji's inner self yelled at him. "Why!? Because I don't want her to get hurt!? Because I care about her!?" He snapped back at himself. (a/n you all know he is not crazy you also all know everyone has arguments with themselves.) "_If you really cared, you'd admit your feelings._" Inner Neji said to himself. Neji sighed out loud. This caused his team mates to look at him funny. He looked at them. "I'm fine, really." He said. Then the foursome arrived at the restaurant.

They sat down at a table and ordered drinks. Tenten was sitting next to Neji. They were sitting across from Lee and Gai. "So Neji, Lee tells me you were quite the prince charming." Gai said unnecessarily loud. Both Neji and Tenten blushed. Gai notice this and shouted again. "What are you blushing at? There is nothing to be ashamed of in youthful love. Lee! Take notes on your team mates!" He yelled. "Hai, Gai sensei!" Lee yelled as he whipped out a notebook from nowhere. "Now that's the youthful spirit!" Gai shouted. All of the ruckus caused a couple who were dining not far from them to walk over to their table. "Yo, Gai can you keep it down, we're trying to eat." The silver haired Jonin said. "Why hello Kakashi, my eternal rival." Gai greeted. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Who are you here with this fine morning?" Gai asked. "Kakashi! Get back here or I'll eat your dango!" A female voice yelled. (a/n hint hint dango wink wink female.) "I have to go, so please just shut up Gai." Kakashi said as he was leaving. "Ah what youth. Even if he is my rival I can't help but admire the spirit of youth in that man." Gai said sighing. He looked up only to see Neji walking out the door. Well, more like storming out the door. "Neji!" Tenten yelled to him. She jumped up and ran out after him. Lee looked at Gai confused. "Don't worry Lee, they're just going to talk sweet mushy lovey, dovey in private." Gai explained and smiled. Lee's eyes brightened. "How youthful!" Lee yelled. Gai nodded. "Oh Lee!" He yelled. "Gai sensei!" Lee yelled back.

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Ok just shut up you two!" a man yelled. "Get out of my restaurant!" The chef yelled. "Let's go Lee!" Lee nodded and the two ran off into the sunset. (a/n even in the middle of the morning the sunset comes for them.) Kakashi just shook his head and went to grab a dango. When he felt nothing he looked up at the young woman in front of him. "Anko did you eat my dango?" She smiled innocently.

Outside Tenten ran after Neji. "Neji! Neji wait up!" When he finally stopped she ran over to him. "Neji what's wrong?" She asked with concern. He just looked down. "Neji tell me what's wrong. And look me in the eyes." She said. He slowly lifted his head. "I just," "Should I tell her the real reason I left?" he asked himself. "I just can't stand those two. They're always louder than they need to be. They don't care about what others want. They just shout and yell and act all… ah I can't take it anymore!" He yelled. Tenten was a little scared of him now. Then her eyes softened. "Neji they may be a little wacky and not of this world sometimes, but they are our team mates. And we have to live with them the way god gave them to us." She said calmly. "Follow me." She said when he didn't respond. He looked up and walked after her.

"Tenten." No answer. "Tenten?" Still silence. "Tenten, where are we going?" He asked. She smiled and kept walking. "You'll see." She said. (a/n check chapter 4 paragraph 5 line 2) When she finally stopped they were deep in the forest. So deep it looked like nighttime. There was a little pond and a small waterfall. Neji stood in awe. Tenten had walked over to the edge of the water and was looking in. "I come here when I need to just calm down and relax." She explained. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She said as she saw him starring at the scenery. He looked at her. She looked beautiful, there was a crack in the treetops where a little light spilled in and hit the water. It reflected on her face making her look like and angel. "Yeah you are." Neji noticed his little slip up but not in time. Tenten's eyes went wide then she just smiled at him. She realized he didn't mean to say that but she also knew that must have been what he was thinking. "Come over here." She said. He walked over to her and looked down into the water. It was so clear you could see the bottom and the fish swimming in circles. He looked up at Tenten and their eyes connected. Then they slowly leaned in and their lips touched gently. When they came apart they looked down and blushed. "Neji, I" She didn't finish. "I-I have to go." Neji said and rushed out of the clearing. Tenten looked sad and sat down next to a tree.

Neji ran home he didn't stop until he was in his room. "_You buffoon! Go back there and apologize to her!_" Inner Neji ranted. Neji just shook his head. "I won't go back there but I will admit my feelings." He explained to himself. "_Yes! I won!_" Inner Neji did a little victory dance. "But not now. And not until I get stronger. I don't want to lose her." Inner Neji stopped. "I'll leave and train and get stronger so I can protect her." Neji continued. "_What do you mean 'leave'?_" Questioned Inner Neji. "I mean leave the village, seek a strong master and train." Neji explained. "But I will still tell her. Ok?" Inner Neji looked a little unsure. "_Fine you win._" He said. "_Now go tell the Hokage and her._" Neji nodded and jumped up.

At the Hokage tower Neji ran into the room without knocking. The Hokage was just sitting signing papers. He looked up and saw Neji standing at the door. "Hello Mr. Hyuga, what brings you here this morning?" He asked kindly. Neji let out a breath and began. "I want to leave the village for a little while to find a powerful master and train to become a stronger Shinobi." He said in one breath. Sarutobi smiled. "Is that so? Then I have just the man for you to see." The Hokage said with a smile. Neji looked confused. "You're letting me go?" He asked. "Well, why not?" Sarutobi asked. Neji shrugged. "So who is it?" Sarutobi smiled.

Tenten was sitting in Ino's room. "It's not your fault. He is just a big ass." Ino reassured her. "No he's not an ass. I did something to him and now he hates me." Tenten said. "No, don't even think that, Tenten." Ino said. Tenten smiled at her sister. "Thanks Ino, but I don't know what to believe." Tenten sighed. Then the doorbell rang and Karin answered it. "Tenten! Neji's at the door!" She yelled. Tenten looked confused. "Want me to get rid of him?" Ino asked with an evil smiled on. Tenten shook her head. "I'll go talk to him." Ino nodded and Tenten went downstairs. Neji was waiting patiently when Tenten finally came to the door. She walked out on the porch with him and shut the door behind her.

"Tenten, I'm sorry for running off today." Neji started. "It's ok." Tenten said. The air between them was unusually tense. "Tenten, I have to tell you something." He said. She looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, you see" He started. "I, um, I'm" "Just tell me Neji!" She said. "I'm leaving." Tenten was shocked. "Only for a little while. I'm going to train with a powerful sensei and become stronger." Tenten was still shocked. When she got over it a little she asked, "Why?" He looked at her with his normal unemotional look. "I'll tell you when I get back." He said. "I have to go now. Goodbye." He kissed her on the cheek and jumped off. Tenten touched the spot on her cheek where his lips had been and just stood there in disbelief. She walked inside and went up to her room silently. As she passed Ino, Ino got worried. "What'd he do to you?" She asked. Tenten just walked into her room and closed the door. Inside her room Tenten just sat down on the bed and started thinking. She thought about the past. She thought about the present. But what got her the most was the future. At that moment she broke down and cried. She sat on her bed and sobbed. "I-I guess I loved him m-more than even I knew." She said.

**Well there it is ya'll. Once again I'm sorry it took soooooo long. Here is an amazing but true story of why it took so long. First I had some friends over so I couldn't write it then. Next I went camping so I started writing it on paper. Then I'm typing it up and my mom asks to check her e-mail. So about a half an hour later I get back on, but know what time it was, it was nearly 9! So I have to type up my homework and go to bed. The next day I sit down to type and I get abut a paragraph before my friend calls and I make some food. Then everyone gets home. They all flood the kitchen and I can't write. When they leave my sister asks if she can check her e-mail. That takes like three minutes. Then I sit down I get a good amount written with a few little interruptions. Then the bug guy comes to poison our ants and I have to stop for about ten minutes. By now I swear there is some odd force that does not want me to finish this chapter. So next I get back on then my mom asks to check her e-mail so I let her on. About ten minutes later I get back on and finish. That is how it is for me everyday, so when I get a chapter up late please don't yell at me to get it done fast. I do it as fast as I can. So I'm sorry once again for the long update time but here it is so live it love it be it. Ok maybe not.**


	18. Reunions

I Still Don't Own NaRuTo

Sorry for the long wait. But it is over now. I give you chapter… well I'm calling it 18 ok?

Story of a Girl

Reunions

"Shit, I'm late again!" A young, brow haired woman cursed as she ran down the hallway. She jumped down the stairs only touching two steps in between. She dashed out the door despite the shouts from her father. She rushed down the street as fast as she possibly could. As she was running she saw a turn up ahead of her. "Yes the shortcut!" She took a sharp turn to the left and leapt over a garbage can, and continued running down the alley. At the other end, she jumped over another can and turned right down the main street. She cursed again as her destination came into view. She could already see some other Shinobi looking rather impatient. She came to a sudden halt in front of a girl a little younger than her with long blonde hair. "Tenten, what took you so long?" Ino asked impatiently tapping her toe. Tenten smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well you see, I was in my room taking a nap, and I kinda lost track of the time." She said laughing nervously. Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, Tsunade sama wants to see you right away." Ino explained to her sister. Tenten nodded, and entered the large, red, Hokage tower next to her. She walked up the stairs, still panting after her little run. When she got to the Hokage's office she knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in." She heard and entered. "Sorry I'm late Hokage Sama." She said respectfully as she bowed to the blonde women behind the desk. "Never mind that, to get down to business we have some new Genin that need some training. Would you like to help out?" Tsunade asked. Tenten smiled. "Sure." Tsunade nodded. "Go to training ground 14 today at ten. You're dismissed." Tenten bowed and left.

At the front gate two men with long brown hair entered the village. The older man smiled. "Happy to be home?" He asked. The other man nodded. "Shall we report to Hokage Sama?" He asked. The young man nodded. So the two men walked to the tower. As they walked they got some stares of astonishment and some people began whispering. The younger man smirked. "Guess I'm still the talk of the village." The older man laughed at this. Then they arrived at the tower. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the thick wooden door. "Enter!" a voice yelled from inside. The two guys walked through the door. The woman behind the desk stared in shock at the two men in front of her. What got her most was their white eyes. "Well if it isn't Hisoka Hyuga and Neji Hyuga." She said smiling at the men in front of her. Neji looked confused and Hisoka looked amused. "It seems you still remember me, Tsunade." He said smiling at her. "Tell me what has become of old Sarutobi?" He asked. She sighed. "Sadly, he is not with us anymore. So I was requested to fill his position as Hokage." Tsunade explained. On the outside Neji looked calm and unaffected, but on the inside he was sad. "Well, we just came to report that I have brought him back." Hisoka said pointing to Neji. Tsunade nodded to him, he bowed to her and left. Neji began walking aimlessly around the village looking for someone. "_Hey smart one, check her house._" His inner self said. He hit his forehead and ran off in that direction.

At the Yamanaka residence Tenten had just gotten out of the shower and walked back to her room. She looked at the clock and gasped. "Shit! It's nine fifty already!" She ran to her closet and got a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. She dried her hair and quickly tied it up into two buns. Then she slapped on her weapons pouch and shuriken holder. After that she flew down the stairs and out the door. She ran down the street in the direction of the training ground. Cursing all the way.

Neji was running at his top speed towards Tenten's house. "Why didn't I think to check her house?" He asked himself. "_Well, if you ask me it's because" _He didn't get the chance to finish when he got to the house. He went up and knocked on the door. A minute later a very fussy Inoichi Yamanaka answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asked looking Neji up and down trying to figure out where he'd seen him before. "Yes, is Tenten home?" Neji asked calmly. Inoichi's eyes widened then went into a hard stare. "You're that Hyuga boy who broke my little Tenten's heart. No she's not home. I believe she went to training field 14." He said still staring at the young man in front of him. "Thanks." Neji said then ran off in that direction.

Tenten was still running and panting hard. "Al-pant-most-pant-there." She said as she picked up speed. "Tenten!" Someone from behind her shouted. She looked back and her jaw dropped when she realized who she saw. "Neji!" She yelled. "Tenten! Look out!" He screamed. But it was too late Tenten ran face first into a tree. Neji ran over to the girl who was currently lying on the ground. "Tenten, are you alright!" He asked kneeling down beside her. "Yeah, just a few broken bones, nothing to worry about." She said sarcastically, sitting up. Neji let out a little laugh as he helped her up. She laughed with him for a minute. When they stopped she stared him in the eyes. Then she just hugged him. "I missed you so much." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. They just stood there hugging for a moment then a loud ding from a clock sounded that it was ten. "Shit I'm late!" She said letting go of him. "Wanna come with me? I'm just training a few new Genin." She said smiling at him. He nodded and followed her to the training ground.

"So, Hisoka, are the rumors true?" Tsunade asked the white eyed man in front of her. "Has the Sasaki family reemerged?" Hisoka nodded slowly. "Unfortunately it is." Tsunade took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Sensei would know what to do." She said looking at the floor. "But that's the beauty in it!" Hisoka said. "He was your sensei. You of all people would know what he would do." Tsunade smiled at the old man I front of her. "Well, why don't you do something? You and your dyed hair." Tsunade joked. "Well now I don't think you have any room to speak Miss I Use a Jutsu to Mask My True Age." Tsunade glared at him. "That's Miss I Use a Jutsu to Mask My Won Age Sama." Tsunade joked. Both Shinobi laughed. "But we should be serious about this. What should we do? If we sit here and do nothing they could" Hisoka cut in. "They could do a lot of things, so we won't just sit here and wait. We'll train the girl to protect herself. I've heard she idolizes you." Hisoka explained. Tsunade smiled. "Let's give it a try."

At the training ground three young Genin were giggling evilly. "This will teach that Chunin to be late." The young brown haired boy said carefully setting a rope down under a bush. "Yeah they'll never be late for anything again." The young girl with two pineapple shaped pigtails said happily. "Sure." The other boy with the glasses agreed. Then they heard someone coming. "Quick hide!" The first boy yelled. The three Genin jumped behind a bush. "So then we went to train in this small town called" Neji suddenly became very alert. "What is it Neji?" Tenten asked looking around. She was about to take a step when Neji yelled at her to stop. "What is it?" She asked stepping back. "A trap." Neji said, plainly kicking the wire. Then he stepped back, and pulled Tenten with him, as a huge rock went flying by their faces. "DAMN IT ALL!" A voice yelled from the bushes. "Uh, I think you just gave us away." Another voice said. "Come out now." Neji ordered. Then three young ninja jumped out of the bush in formation. "We are the Konohamaru Squad!" Konohamaru yelled. "I'm Moegi, the sexist Genin to graduate!" Yelled Moegi. "I'm Udon, I still like algebra!" Udon added. "And I'm Konohamaru I'm gonna be the 7th Hokage!" Konohamaru finished. Neji and Tenten stood there blinking. "That was so cute!" Tenten yelled. Konohamaru was taken back by this. "Hey lady, we are not cute. We're Ninja!" He yelled pointing at Tenten. Udon and Moegi nodded in agreement. "Heh could've fooled me." Neji said shaking his head. Konohamaru got really angry. "You are now my rival! I will someday defeat you! I will defeat you and Naruto!" He shouted now pointing at Neji. Once again Neji and Tenten stood there just blinking. Then they broke down in laughter. This only made Konohamaru angrier. "Just you watch! I will get stronger! Just like Naruto nii san!" This made them stop for a minute and then laugh even harder. At this point Konohamaru just stomped off. "Konohamaru chan! Come back!" Moegi yelled after her friend. Tenten and Neji stopped laughing and looked at the two Genin. "Well, do you want to train of\r not?" Tenten asked. The two nodded. "Well then, let's get started."

After training Tenten and Neji went out to eat. (a/n and yes by now they consider it a date.) They went to a little shop that had a continental buffet. Tenten got some normal ramen and a small biscuit. Neji got a plate of chicken and some rice. "So how were things here while I was gone?" Neji asked. "They were kinda boring without you." She said, picking up a noodle and slurping it. "Did you run into those guys again?" Neji asked. Tenten shook her head. "Surprisingly, they left me alone." She said. Neji was relieved to hear that. "I glad, because if they had hurt you I'd have no choice but to kill them." Neji joked. Tenten poked him with her chopstick and he stopped. "I really did miss you. Don't ever leave me again." She said as she finished her biscuit. "I won't, I promise." Neji said also finishing. Then he paid and they left. By the time they left it was dark outside. "Hey Neji, wanna go to the fountain?" Tenten asked holding his hand. "We haven't been there since before that mission." He said straining to remember that far. He looked at her. She smiled sweetly. "Ok, let's go."

When they got to the fountain it was filled with people. "Aww it's crowded." Tenten said looking sadly at the filled space. "Why don't we go to your spot?" Neji asked. "That's a great idea, nobody knows about that." Tenten said and she began pulling Neji off to her secret spot in the woods. When they got there it looked the same as it did three years ago. Tenten ran over to the side of the pond and stuck her toe in. "It feels so nice. Neji come and try this." She said motioning for him to come over next to her. He walked over to her and dipped his toe in. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked down into the water. It was still clear enough to see the bottom. Then suddenly Tenten pushed him into the water. But his quick reflexes allowed him to pull her in with him. They both hit the water with a loud splash. When they resurfaced they Tenten was laughing at Neji. His hair had come out of it's tie and was floating around him. Neji glared at her and grabbed her buns and pulled them down. Soon both of them had their hair floating around them. Tenten glared back at Neji. "No one, besides my family, has seen my hair down." She said. "Well now I have too. And if you ask me I think you look nice with your hair down." He said. Tenten blushed. There was still a hole where some moonlight peaking in. It must have been a full moon, because the light was so bright as it bounced off the water. Tenten came over to Neji and began swimming in circle around him. "What are you doing?" he asked her as she swam by. "Trying to drown you in a whirl pool." She said trying to concentrate. Neji laughed. Then he grabbed her and pulled over and held her in place. She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go!" She yelled. He smirked. "What's the password?" he asked. She glared at him. Then she stopped struggling and stood up in front of him. They leaned in and shared a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. Neji put his arms around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tenten." She smiled up at him. "Yeah, Neji?" She responded. "I" "I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Someone asked. The young couple looked up to see three men standing at the edge of the pond. One of them looked kind of asleep. One looked like he had too much coffee and was going to explode right out of his shoes. The last one, or the tallest one, had a scar under his eye.

**Well there you have it. The real chapter 18. Hope u enjoyed it! I'll try to get chapters up faster, but I've been busy with junk. My parents have been forcing me to go camping on the weekends so I don't get much typing time. But I try.**


	19. Lost Time

Don't own Naruto

I do have a few books that I bought, but other than that nope.

Sorry for the wait but it is over now.

Story of a Girl

Lost Time

Neji and Tenten just stood silently glaring at the three men in front of them. "My, my Tenten, what a lovely young women you've grown into." Hiromasa said smiling at her. She glared at the man. "What do you guys want now?" Neji growled. "Why look who it is. The Hyuga boy came back." Daitaro said acting amazed. Neji glared also. "We just came to check up on you. Make sure you didn't do something stupid. Now get out of that water or you'll catch something. I want you to be in perfect condition when I kill you." (a/n is it just me or did that sound lame?) Hiromasa said as he threw two towels down near the edge of the water. "We'll be leaving now. Until next time." He said as the three men left. After they were gone Tenten and Neji got out of the water and dried off. "What's up with him? He seemed to almost care about you." Neji said drying his arms.

"Who cares, as long as he's gone." Tenten said. Neji started to dry his long hair slowly and carefully. Tenten noticed this and grabbed his towel. She then started rubbing it on his hair vigorously. "Tenten no! Stop it!" He yelled. Once she stopped she looked at what she'd done. Neji's hair was frizzy. He looked like a rap star with and afro. Tenten clutched her stomach laughing. Neji just glared at her. Then her grabbed a towel and did the same to her. Soon after both were on the ground laughing their afroed heads off. When they calmed down Neji said, "It's getting late, you should probably get home. We both know how your parents can be." Tenten suddenly looked very depressed. "What's wrong?" Neji asked walking over to her. "Well, while you were gone some thing happened." Tenten started. "What do you mean Tenten?" Neji asked looked very serious. "Well Neji, we had a Chunin exam. We were attacked by the Sound village, and the Sand village. Hokage sama died. We got a new Hokage. Her name is Tsunade. Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village, and if that bastard ever comes back I'll kill him." She explained. Neji just sat listening to the whole story. "And, well, Neji, my mom died." She said. Neji's eyes went wide. "When? How?" Neji asked all of sudden very confused. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I have to go home now." Tenten said standing up and walking away.

The next day Tenten met up with Neji near the academy. "So, Tenten, what's with the new Hokage?" Neji asked calmly walking with Tenten. "Well, her name is Tsunade and she is amazing!" Tenten started. "She's my idol as a kunoichi. I was really excited when I heard she was going to be our Hokage. She is one of the Sanin, who were taught by the Third." Tenten explained. Neji nodded. "I see, so how did the Third die?" Neji asked looking over at the brown haired girl. "He was killed by Orochimaru, one of the Sanin." Tenten said looking down at the ground. "Well, how were the Chunin exams, I'm sure you must have passed." Neji said smiling at her. "Well, the only person to pass the first one was Shikamaru Nara. And shortly after that he led a team to go get Sasuke Uchiha, who betrayed Konoha to train with Orochimaru." Tenten explained suddenly looking very angry. "What's wrong, Tenten?" Neji asked. "Well the mission was a failure and one of Ino's teammates almost died. She was so worried for him. And as you must know by now Ino has had a crush on him since she was seven. After he left it really broke her heart. It just kills me to see anyone close get hurt like she was." Tenten said with a frown. "I know what you mean." Neji stated looking at the ground. "So I swear, if that twerp dares to come back here I'll rip his…" Tenten was cut off by someone yelling at Neji. "Hey you! I'm talking to you girly dude!" Konohamaru yelled from behind them. The two ninja turned swiftly around to see Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon standing not to far off. "What do you want?" Neji asked in an annoyed tone. "Just wanted to remind you that Im gonna beat you and become Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled. "Shut up you little brat!" Tenten yelled at the little boy. "You can't tell me to shut up!" Konohamaru yelled back. Tenten cracked her knuckles. Konohamaru gulped. "On second thought, let's go guys!" He yelled as the three genin took off running in the other direction. "Ha, that'll teach them." Tenten said triumphantly. Neji snickered. "Hey! What are you laughing at?" She asked. "Hey Tenten, wanna see a movie with me later?" Neji asked. This took her by surprise. She smiled at him and nodded. "How about five? I have to go now, but I'll see you then." Tenten said as she ran off. (a/n if you don't believe there are movie theaters in Konoha watch the Naruto movie. The first one.)

At five in the evening Neji showed up at the Yamanaka house and politely knocked on the door. He waited a minute then the door opened to revel Ino looking a little annoyed. "Can I help you?" She asked in an obviously agitated voice. "I-is Tenten home?" He stuttered. "What's wrong with me!?" He thought to himself. "_Hey dude, it's ok to be shaky. It's your first date!_" His inner voice reassured him. "Oh, hi Neji, yeah she's home. Tenten!" The young blonde girl shouted over her shoulder. Her face still showed how ticked she was. Neji wasn't about to find out what was eating her. (a/n I think that sounded better in my head.) Tenten came to the door and Ino walked away. "Hi Neji, ready to go?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok, let me just tell my dad." She said letting him in and walking away. The house looked the same, but had an eerie aura about it. Tenten came back and grabbed a coat off the hook. Then the two walked out of the house and to the theater. On the way Neji noticed what Tenten was wearing. She was wearing a short black skirt with red frays at the bottom and a red tank top shirt that matched the frays. He must admit he was thoroughly impressed. He himself was wearing a nice shirt and pants. Both were black. Tenten noticed him starring and blushed. "You in there, Neji?" She asked smiling. After she said this he snapped out of it and realized her was starring at her. He blushed a little and then smiled at her. "S-so Tenten, Ino seemed a little annoyed." Neji said looking ahead. "Oh yeah, she's been like that since mom died." Tenten explained. Neji looked at her. "How did she die?" Neji asked. Tenten sighed a long loud sigh. "Well, she got really sick and the doctors couldn't help her." She explained looking at the ground. "What about the Medical Ninja?" Neji asked. "They were all out retrieving all of the dead and dying ninja after the invasion." Tenten said. Neji looked at her sympathetically. "Well, I know how it feels to loose a parent or two." Neji said looking at the ground also. Tenten looked up at him. "I'm sorry I forgot, your parents died when you were younger, right?" Neji nodded. "But, then again, so did yours." He stated simply. "Yeah." Tenten said and sighed again. Then the two arrived at the theater.

After the movie the couple went to get some ice cream. (a/n Neji's treat.) They walked through the park eating their ice cream. "Man, I never knew how much I missed being with you." Tenten said breaking the silence. Neji smirked. "Well, we geniuses tend to leave a lasting mark on people." Neji joked. Tenten laughed. Neji smiled. Tenten stopped and saw him starring at her. His smile was kinda creeping her out. "Hey Neji, what are you smiling at?" She asked. "I never knew how much I missed you laughter." He said still smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back. "Thanks, but could you stop smiling like that? It's creepin me out." She said. He laughed. After they finished their ice cream they continued to walk through the park. Tenten, unknowingly, reached for Neji's hand. Neji, also unknowingly, took it. The two walked through the park hand in hand. Tenten smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled too.

Back at the Yamanaka residence, Ino sat in her room and sighed. She got up and walked out of the room. She walked to her father's room. He was fast asleep holding a picture of his beloved wife. She turned away and shut the door. "Mom," She whispered. She went down the stairs and out into the backyard. She walked over to the small white fence that led to her mother's garden. She opened the gate and went in. She looked around and sighed. Tears welled in her eyes. "Mom," She repeated. She sat down next to a small rose bush and started to hum a song her mother used to sing to her and her sister when they were younger. She soon found herself singing it. "Goodnight, sleep tight no more tears. In the morning I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes." She sang softly. "Because we said goodnight. And not goodbye. We said goodnight. And not goodbye." She sang a little bit louder. She just sat there singing the same thing over and over again. When she was younger she never understood the song, but now she could really understand it.

Tenten and Neji walked until they were almost at the house. Tenten sighed and smiled up at Neji. "Neji?" She asked calmly. "Yeah?" He answered. "I- I love you." She said quietly. Neji just barely heard her but still heard her. "I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and smiled. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head. She looked up at him, and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck. When they stopped they just stood there hugging each other. Tenten rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Tenten's eyes shot open when she heard a familiar tune coming from her house. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Neji nodded. The two walked on until they came to a small white fence. "It's my mom's garden." Tenten said looking at the fence. Then the humming turned into singing. It sounded sweet and sad. "T-that's the song my mom used to sing to me and Ino at night." Tenten said. The voice singing sounded exactly like her mother. "That even sounds like Mom." Tenten said amazed. Since it was too dark to see anything in the garden Tenten and Neji just stood there listening to the voice sing until it stopped. When it stopped Tenten was crying. Neji hugged her and walked her around to the front door. After she went in Neji went home. Tenten went up to her room and got changed. Then she sat on the end of the bed. "Mom, was that really you just now?" She asked. She let the tears come out again as she thought of the sweet, sad voice from moments before. She soon found herself humming the tune as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Well there you have it folks. Sorry it took soooooo long, I had major writers block, and still do. I also had to write some of my other story also. Hey if you're an InoxSasuke fan you should read it. It's called "My Only". So check that out! Till next time Ja Ne!

P.S. By the way the song in here is a real song. It is by Evanescence it's called _Goodnight_ but I'm sure you coulda figured that out.


	20. Tragedy Strikes

Wow it's been a loooong time since I wrote this story. I am very sorry for the wait. But wait no more.

Story of a Girl

Tragedy Strikes

Tenten awoke to banging on her door. "Tenten! Are you awake?" She heard her father ask from the other side of the door. "I am now, come in." She said sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Tenten, have you seen your sister? She's not in her room." Inoichi asked. "No, I haven't seen her since last night when Neji came over." She explained. "Will you help me find her?" Inoichi said as he left his daughter's room. Tenten got up and went downstairs. "Where could she be?" Tenten asked herself. Then it hit her. Tenten ran outside to the garden and opened the gate. "Ino?" She asked looking around. She walked over to the rose bushes and found her sister sleeping on the ground. "Ino, you must've been the one I heard singing last night." Tenten sighed. "Dad, I found her. She's out here." Tenten shouted. Inoichi came rushing out into the garden. He smiled down at his younger daughter. "Your mother used to come out her and fall asleep under the roses. God I miss her." Tenten smiled at her father. "We all do Dad." Inoichi nodded and picked Ino up. Then he turned and went inside. Tenten stayed in the garden staring at her mother's flowers. Ino had been tending to them since their mother died. That's when she remembered her mother's last words to her and her sister.

FLASHBACK

Karin lay on a white hospital bed, her children surrounding her. Inoichi was out in the hall with the Doctor. "Tell me, is she gonna be ok?" Inoichi asked. The Doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Judging by her condition, she only has about an hour." The Doctor said. Inoichi nodded. He looked over his shoulder into the room, where is wife and daughters sat talking. Karin looked up just as he walked in. She could tell from the look on his face she didn't have long. "Hi Dad, what did the Doctor say?" Ino asked with a hopeful smile. He didn't smile back. "D-don't worry Honey." He said. Tenten noticed the sorrow in his voice. "Girls, listen to me." Karin said weakly. The girls looked at their mother. "I l-love you two, so very much." She said. "Ino, please look after my garden." She said. "M-mom, no your gonna be fine!" Ino shouted. "I won't need to look after you garden." Karin just smiled at Ino. "Tenten, look after your sister, she's still young. You are too, but then again, you have yourself a good guy." Tenten smiled and nodded as tears slowly rolled down her cheek. "Inoichi, take care of our children. I love you." "I always planned on looking after them, even if they don't want it." He said. Ino shook her head. "No, no, no, no, this can't happen. Mom, don't leave us. We need you." She said quietly. Karin smiled at her.

END FLASHBACK

Tenten was shaken from her thoughts by her name being called. She looked up to see Neji on the other side of the fence. "Hi Neji, what's up?" She asked walking over to the fence. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me." He said. She smiled and nodded. "Maybe you'd like to, erm, wake up more first." Neji said signaling with his eyes for her to look down. She did and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes." Neji nodded.

Ten minutes later Tenten appeared at the door wearing black pants, and a pink short sleeve shirt. "Ok, let's go Neji." Said Hyuuga nodded and began walking next to Tenten. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "So Tenten, anything else happen while I was away?" Neji asked to get out of the silence that was boring a hole in his ear. "Well, Oh I get it gossip!" Tenten said happily clapping her hands together. "Lucky for me Ino is the queen of gossip. Well I heard Shino Aburame has a crush on someone from Suna, but the rumor is still unconfirmed." Tenten whispered. Neji mentally slapped himself. "Oh, I also heard Naruto has a little thing for your cousin." Tenten said happily. Neji stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this. Tenten stopped and turned to him. "Something wrong, Neji?" She asked seeing the baffled expression on his face. "Naruto has a what for Hinata sama?" Neji asked. He knew what she was talking about, it was the thought of _his_ cousin with that buffoon that troubled him. He would not allow it. "I said he likes her, silly!" Tenten said giggling as Neji's face turned red with rage. "Where is he!? I'll teach him to mess with a Hyuuga!" Neji nearly screamed. (a/n although being Neji he wouldn't really yell.) Tenten laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Neji was fuming. Fists clenched, eyes narrowed, nearly breathing fire, and all because one blonde idiot liked his cousin. Tenten stopped laughing and put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "It's ok Neji, you can pound the poop out of him later. Right now we need to go train. I wanna see how you've grown." Tenten said smiling sweetly. Neji looked at her and nodded. How could he stay mad with her smiling like that.

After training for two hours both teens were out of breath. "Wow-pant-Neji, you got-pant-really good-pant." Tenten said almost collapsing. "You as well." Neji said nodding his head. "You hungry?" Neji asked. Tenten stomach answered for her it gave a loud growl. They both laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go out, my treat." Neji said. Tenten smiled and stood up. She walked over to Neji and fell in step with him. Slowly she reached for his hand. He noticed and pulled his arm away. Tenten looked disappointed. Then Neji put his arm around her shoulder. Tenten blushed and put her arm around his waist. People around them began talking. Tenten knew what the conversation at dinner would be. She sighed.

When they finished eating she and Neji walked down the road towards her house. Neji sighed. "Come out you little Genin." Neji said calmly. Team Konohamaru jumped out in front of the couple. "Ok Mister Big Shot Hyuuga, get ready to face my most dangerous jutsu." Neji didn't even flinch. Konohamaru growled. "Transform!" He shouted. A cloud of smoke filled the area. When it disappeared where Konohamaru was standing now stood a naked woman. Neji seemed unfazed. But Tenten was enraged. She slammed her fist into the woman's head. There was another 'poof' and Konohamaru was on the ground rubbing the huge lump on his head. "That was mean Lady!" Konohamaru yelled. "You think they'll let you be Hokage if you use cheap moves like that!?" Tenten yelled. Konohamaru looked down at the ground. "Let's go Konohamaru kun." Moegi said. The three Genin left. Tenten shook her head. "Where do they learn these things?" She asked. "I don't need that move. If I want to see that I can." Neji smirked. Tenten glared at him and stepped away. "I was joking." He said. She looked at him skeptically. He walked over to her and hugged her.

Tenten got home at six thirty that night. It had started raining, and Tenten knew her father would be very angry if she wasn't home. "Dad, I'm home!' She shouted taking off her shoes. "I'm in the kitchen, Sweetie." He yelled back. She walked into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" She asked. "Soba." He replied. Tenten looked around. "Where's Ino?" She asked. "She went on a mission to back up Shikamaru and his team." He said still concentrating on the noodles. "Ok, dinner's ready." Inoichi said setting the food down on the table. They ate in silence for a while. "So, what did you do today?" Inoichi asked. "I trained with Neji, we went out to get dango for lunch. Then we just walked around the town." Tenten explained. He nodded and smiled. After dinner Inoichi went into the living room and read his book. Tenten went to her room. She was looking at her kunai charm that had her name scratched onto it.

Later that night Tenten heard the door downstairs open. She ran to the door and went to the stairs. "Ino! What happened, are you ok?" She heard her father's frantic voice. She ran down the stairs and saw her sister standing in the doorway soaking wet. From what Tenten could tell she was crying. "Let me get you a towel and a blanket. You'll catch a cold." Inoichi ran off to another part of the house. "Ino, what's wrong?" Tenten asked. Ino stood in the doorway crying. "Come inside." Tenten ordered. Ino walked in and Tenten closed the door. Finally Inoichi came back with a blanket. He put it around Ino's shivering form and hugged her. "I'll make some tea and you can tell us what happened. Ino nodded. Tenten walked over to her sister. "Ino, what happened?" Tenten asked starring into Ino's eyes. Ino still didn't say anything. She just stood there and silently cried. After a minute Ino broke down and started sobbing. Tenten hugged her and she cried on Tenten's shoulder. "H-he's dead." She said so quietly Tenten almost missed it. "What? Who is?" She heard a few choked sobs as Ino tried to control her sobbing. "A-Asuma sensei." She said. Tenten hugged her sister gently patting her back.

End chapter 20, to me. Once again I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Can you forgive me? If not I'm ok with that. Well there is the first update since July 1st. P.S. from now on there may be spoilers for Shippuuden. Cause y'know it's not like I know what happens up to chapter 363.


	21. Annoyances

Ok, I think I'll wrap this story up in a few chapters, not sure how many, but soon.

Story of a Girl

Annoyances

A few days after that night they had Asuma's funeral. Everyone came dressed in black. Ino bit her lip to keep herself from crying again. Konohamaru was crying. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Konohamaru." Naruto said kindly. "F-first Grandpa, and n-now Uncle Asuma." He stuttered through his tears. Tenten had her arm wrapped around Neji's and her head leaning on his shoulder. Lee stood next to the two crying and hugging Gai, who was also crying his eyes out. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were standing with Kurenai who was putting flowers on the grave. Sakura stood with Tsunade and Shizune. Ino looked around but didn't find Shikamaru. "Where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked. Choji shrugged. "I asked his mother, she said he'd already left." Choji explained.

Shikamaru was laying on a hill smoking. He stared up at the clouds. It was then he knew what he had to do.

The next day team ten packed up and were about to leave, but they were stopped by Tsunade and Tenten. "Where do you three think you're going?" Tsunade asked. The three looked at each other then back to the Hokage. "To find the Akatsuki." Shikamaru said lazily taking a drag from his cigarette. "No, you're not." Tsunade said crossing her arms over her chest. "First of all, you're all just Chunin, next there is only three of you. You're not a team of four anymore." Tsunade explained. "I'll go with them." Came a voice from behind the group. All heads turned to face Kakashi. Tsunade frowned. "Fine." She said. Tenten walked over to Ino. "Be careful." She said. Ino nodded. Tenten handed her the little kunai charm she had had since she was a baby. "For good luck." She said. "I can't." Ino said. Tenten ignored her and put the necklace on her sister. "When you get home, I want it back." Tenten said. Ino nodded and hugged her sister. Then the four Shinobi headed out.

Later that day Tenten was training with Neji. "I hope she's alright." Tenten said as she threw three kunai that hit the targets perfectly. Neji sighed. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong kunoichi of Konoha." He said. Tenten smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. But the three of them are driven by the need for revenge. It's a very strong urge." She explained. Neji nodded. "Yes but it was just her sensei. I'm sure he wouldn't want them to act like this." Neji commented. "Just her sensei? He was like a second father to her. And those guys were like her brothers. How would you feel if Gai sensei died?" She asked. They were both silent, and Neji smiled a twisted smile. "Well, that may have been a bad example." Tenten said rubbing the back of her head. "But I'm sure Lee would be devastated." She added. Neji sighed again. "Just don't think so much." Neji said. "Let's go get something to eat." Neji suggested. Tenten nodded and walked off with Neji.

"Ok, so today is the day. We attack in three hours." A man with dark brown hair and a scar under his right eye said. The two men in front of him nodded. "Yes, Father. She will die this time!" The one with light brown hair shouted. "Yeah, yeah." The last one said without much interest. "Thanks for the enthusiasm, Daitaro." Hiromasa said sarcastically. Daitaro shrugged.

Neji and Tenten walked down the street and up to Ichiraku. "Can I help you?" The man asked. "I'll take a chicken ramen and some water." Tenten ordered. "I'll have some miso ramen and water also, please." Neji said. "Coming right up." The old man said. "Hey, Neji, do you really think she'll be ok? I mean it is the Akatsuki they're dealing with. And they were able to take out a Jonin." Neji rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine, Tenten. Just don't think about what could go wrong and think about what will go right." Tenten smiled at him. Naruto came over and sat down next to Neji and ordered his ramen. "Hi Neji hi Tenten." He said. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Well, Naruto, some people go out to restaurants to eat." Neji said sarcastically. "Yes, I know that, but are you on a date?" Naruto asked. Neji didn't answer as his ramen had arrived. "Hey, have either of you seen Kakashi?" He asked. Neji shook his head. "I saw him; he left with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji about an hour ago." Tenten said. Naruto's eyes got wider than the bowl in front of him. "He, did what!? I have to talk to Obaa chan!" "Naruto! Don't call Tsunade sama that!" Tenten yelled. "Sorry, Ojii san, I have get this one later!" He shouted as he ran off. Neji sighed and ate his ramen.

When they finished eating Neji paid and they walked down the road together holding hands. They walked to an ice cream shop and got some ice cream. Both teens got chocolate ice cream in a cone. "Remember that time you came over for dinner and we had that big ice cream fight?" Tenten asked nearly laughing at the memory of Neji with pink, brown and white globs of ice cream in his hair. Neji laughed at the memory also. The two stopped when they came to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Inoichi came out and asked Tenten where Ino was. "She left with Shikamaru, Choji and Kakashi on a mission." She explained. "Oh, well would you take her shift, I haven't had a break all day." He asked kindly. "Sure" She answered. "C'mon, Neji." She said and the two walked into the shop while her father walked in the direction of their house.

"Well, I only have to work for two hours. Then we can train again." She said. Neji nodded. "Would you like to help?" She asked putting on her apron. "Sure." Neji said. "Ok, just gimme a second." Tenten said as she disappeared through a door that led to the back room. Neji looked around at all of the different flowers. "Ok, Neji," He turned around and saw Tenten holding another apron. "No." He said simply. "Oh, come on Neji it's not that bad." Tenten whined. The apron she was holding was bright pink with frilly flower lace around the bottom. "It's the only other apron we have. Just put it on Neji." She ordered throwing it at him. He caught it but didn't put it on. "Why can't you wear this one, and I wear that one?" He asked pointing to the one she was wearing. "Because, that's the one mom gave to me, and it would hurt too much for me to wear it." She answered with her eyes tearing up. "Tenten," He started. Her lip began to quiver. "N-no, it's o-okay Neji, I'll just water the flowers with my tears." She said turning away. Neji frowned and put the ridiculous thing on. Tenten turned and saw him wearing the apron. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She smiled and ran over and hugged him. "Oh, thank you Neji!" She said in a dramatic voice.

An hour later Neji was sweeping the floor and Tenten was watering some of the plants. So far they had a total of one customer. And frankly, sitting in a flower shop with nothing to do is not fun. Tenten started humming a tune. Neji smiled at her and continued sweeping. She soon began singing quietly. "When you walk away I count the steps that you take." Neji just listened as he swept. "Do you see how much I need you right now?" She continued. "When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok, I miss you." Neji stopped sweeping and looked at His brown haired girlfriend as she stopped singing. He began clapping. She looked at him and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I just forget everything when I work in here. And I don't work here often. It's usually Ino's job." She said still blushing slightly. Neji just smiled at her. "You're good." He said. She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She said. Neji just smiled at her. She was getting really freaked out by this so she turned back to the flowers. Every time she looked up there he was smiling at her. She glared at him playfully. Then a light went on in her head. She turned the hose towards him and sprayed. He was soaked. He had stopped smiling and was frowning. Tenten smiled innocently. "Aww, did poor Neji get a wittle wet?" She asked pouting at him. Then a light went on in his head. "I don't know, you tell me." He said extending his arms out and walking toward her. "No, Neji, down, sit boy, bad boy." She said backing away. She ran behind the counter and he followed her. He grabbed her and hugged her. "Neji!" She yelled as he squeezed her. When he let go she was just as wet as he was. And they were both laughing.

Before they knew it, it was time to close the shop. Tenten took her apron off and took Neji's back to the back room. She flipped the "open" sign to "closed" and locked the door. They walked back to the training field and began sparring. "So, are you sure sh…" "Yes! Tenten, she will be fine." He said getting really annoyed.

After an hour of sparring Tenten went on to throwing kunai and shuriken. "Hey, Tenten, I'm gonna go get us some water. I'll be right back." Neji said and walked off. Tenten continued to attack the poor helpless dummy. She stopped when she heard a crack come from behind her. "Neji? Is that you?" She asked turning towards where she heard the sound. No one was there so she turned back to the training dummy.

Neji walked down the street to a small store that sold ninja supplies and water. He bought two bottles of water and left. As he walked down the street he sensed a faint chakra signal following him. He stopped and turned to the tree next to him. "Come out, now." He said. To his annoyance it was Konohamaru. "Let's fight! Now!" He yelled getting into his best stance. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed. He started walking away completely ignoring Konohamaru's screams of "Get back here!" and "You're a wimp to walk away from a fight!".

Tenten was resting at the base of the tree when she heard another crack. She stood up and walked over to where the nose came from. "Neji? Neji, this isn't funny." She said. She blinked a few times when she found nothing and no one where she'd heard the 'cracks'. 'Hmm, my mind must be playing tricks on me again.' She thought. She shrugged and turned to walk back. Right when she turned she saw a man standing in front of her. "Hello, Tenten." He said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"For the last time, no. I will not fight a Genin." Neji said. He had past annoyed a long time ago and was about to rip this kid's head off. "But, you're just a Genin yourself!" Konohamaru taunted. Neji cracked his knuckles and faced the young boy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard someone scream. "Tenten!" Neji said and jumped off to find her.

And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it. Ummmm, I don't know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all sooo much. I can't tell you how much your words have made my day. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have had the strength or patience to finish this story. Not that it's done yet. I say about two or three more chapters. Yes it is very sad. But for now I must go. Till next time my duckies.

Ok that was weird.


	22. The Final Parting

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I got caught up in school and my other story and a lot of shit like dat. But here is chapter 22, and a week before my birthday!!! I'm Happy bout dat.

Story of a Girl

The Final Parting

Konohamaru stared at the space where Neji once stood. "I gotta do something." He said and sped off in the opposite direction.

Neji sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him to the training ground where he'd left Tenten. When he got there he saw Tenten in the middle of the three men, who had formed a circle. "Tenten, I'll ask you one final time. Will you join us on our quest to conquer the great hidden villages?" Hiromasa asked politely. Tenten smiled at him. "Two words, Hell No." She answered smugly. Hiromasa smiled and replied. "Then we'll just have to kill you, my dear." He answered. Tenten's smile disappeared. Daitaro lunged at her from behind with kunais blazing. Tenten heard him and jumped the moment his knife was about to make contact. He continued to run and ran into Jiro. Jiro received two cuts on his arms. While still in mid air, Tenten pulled out the large scroll on her back. She pulled the scroll open and in a puff of smoke kunai and shuriken flew at the enemy. The weapons flew at Hiromasa. But Daitaro jumped in front of his Father and deflected most of the projectiles. Others hit him in various places. Neji stood dumbfounded. Was this the Tenten he had known three years ago? It had to be. 'Man she's hot in action.' He thought to himself. Shaking the thought from his mind he ran into the battle.

Neji took on Jiro while Tenten and Daitaro were fighting. Jiro lunged at Neji and he jumped out of the way. "Nice moves, Whitey." Jiro smirked. Neji glared at him. He charged at Neji again. Neji just stood waiting. As Soon as Jiro went to punch his fist got stuck on a chakra field. Neji then began spinning, creating a dome of chakra around him, flinging Jiro off into a tree. Neji stood up straight smirking at the man's limp body. "Thanks." He ran over to where Tenten and Daitaro were battling. From the looks of it Tenten was winning. More like she was beating him to a pulp. Tenten jumped into the air and took out her scroll again. Just like before more weapons popped out and headed toward Daitaro. He dodged most of them, but got hit a few times. Tenten landed on the ground panting. She looked just about out of ideas. "Tenten!" Neji yelled. She looked over and saw him. "Use _the_ move." Neji emphasized the word the. Tenten smiled. "You mean _that_ move?" Tenten smiled wider. Daitaro looked confused. Tenten reached into her bag and pulled out two small scrolls. Kneeling down she placed the scrolls upright on the ground in front of her. Still on one knee she formed a series of hand seals and shouted, "Soshoryu!" Daitaro looked even more confused. A blast of smoke surrounded her and out shot two dragons made of smoke. They climbed high into the sky and when the smoke faded all that was left were two scrolls dancing in the air. Then Tenten blasted herself up in between the swirling scrolls. (a/n try saying that ten times fast.) Out of the marks on the scrolls she grabbed various weapons and began throwing them at Daitaro. He dodged as many as he could, but a few of them hit him. Once she had stopped throwing them he stood panting and smirked. "Is that all you've got?" Tenten smirked back. "No, that's just the beginning." She pulled her hands back and the weapons lifted up attached to strings which were attached to her fingers. Daitaro's eyes went wide as the weapons came flying at him again. This time he couldn't dodge them. They all hit their mark and Daitaro fell to the ground. (a/n lucky for him she wasn't aiming for his vitals.)

Tenten landed on the ground with grace and Neji smiled at her. She smiled at him. Then in a second her smiled was replaced with a look of worry. "Neji behind you!" She shouted. He quickly gathered chakra in his hand and slammed it into the chest of the man who had charged him from behind. He turned his head and saw Jiro collapse on the ground. Tenten ran over to Neji and hugged him. He hugged her back. "The battle isn't over yet." He said referring to her uncle who was prowling around somewhere. She let go and stood next to him. They looked around and Neji activated his Byakugan. Looking around Neji saw nothing. Hiromasa must have left when he saw his sons were losing. Neji turned to Tenten and noticed something odd behind her. There was a spot behind her that was blurred. In the shape of a man. Neji's eyes went wide. "Tenten, move!" He shouted. A shocked Tenten ran behind Neji. "What is it?" She asked. He took out a kunai threw it at the blur. The blur evaded it and revealed itself. "Very clever, Hyuuga." (a/n I've been spelling it wrong, hee hee, im not perfect.) Hiromasa said. He had used that strange jutsu Daitaro and Jiro had used in The Land of Rice. Only his was much more powerful. With the other two he could see their chakra streams, but all he could see with Hiromasa was a blur.

Neji stood between Hiromasa and Tenten. "Why is it you are so set on killing her?" Neji asked. "Foolish boy, has she told you nothing? It is her mother's fault my wife and youngest son are dead. So I am only repaying the favor." Neji was still confused. "How can you blame Tenten for something that happened before she was born?" Hiromasa was silent. "I trusted my baby sister. I saved her from our father. And how does she repay me, she gets my beloved Tsukiko killed, and my baby Taizo." Hiromasa's eyes filled with tears of rage and pain. "Why should she be happy when I'm not!?" Tenten looked like she would burst into tears any minute. With that said, Hiromasa made a few seals and disappeared. Neji quickly activated his byakugan again. Frantically looking around he couldn't locate the man. Finally he spotted him sneaking up on Tenten. Neji grabbed Tenten and jumped out of the way. He left her behind a tree and charged at the blur. Thus began his battle with the invisible man who was trying to kill his girlfriend. Tenten watched Neji beating up what looked like no one, but she knew better. Neji got in a few small taps with his jyuuken. Then he got thrown into the tree Tenten was hiding behind. "Neji are you ok!?" She exclaimed. "Yeah." He shook it off and stood up. He looked around trying to locate the blur. But he was too late. He took another blow to the head and was thrown away from Tenten. Tenten whipped out the special kunai she had gotten from the old man in The Land of Rice. Something had told her to bring it with her when she had left her house. She stood in a defensive stance waiting for something. Then something cut her arm. She winced in pain and jumped away. Soon she got another scratch on the other side. She winced again. She turned to run over to Neji and got another scratch on her cheek. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Just stay still and I'll make it quick." Came a voice. "You cowardly bastard. Show yourself!" Tenten demanded. "Now where's the fun in that?" He whispered in her ear. She swiped at the spot where she heard the voice, and hit nothing. Then something cut her again. She know had two cuts on her left arm one on her right and one on her right cheek. More cuts came until there were many cuts on her body. Her clothes were torn, and she was a mess.

Neji tried to open his eyes, but found it was too hard. "Tenten." He muttered. Still barely conscious he tried to stand up but fell back to the ground. He could hear Tenten yelling at Hiromasa, but everything was black, and his head throbbed. He couldn't do anything, for once he was the helpless one. He couldn't save himself, or the girl he loved, or his parents, and his first love. "_No! You're not giving up. You wanna know why you blame yourself for all those people's deaths, because you aren't strong enough to admit to yourself it wasn't you, you need a reason for everything .' _His inner self resurfaced. 'It was all my fault, if I'd been stronger I could've..." '_could've what, saved them. Neji it's not our fault. It was an accident. But if you don't get your ass up you will have another death to pin on yourself. Now GET UP!" _Inner Neji roared. Neji opened his eyes and slowly stood up. He looked over at Tenten who was now on the ground with numerous cuts all over her body. He activated his byakugan and saw Hiromasa's form outlined with chakra. 'How can I see him know?' He asked himself. Pushing the thought aside he pumped chakra into his hands and charged silently at the man who was advancing on Tenten. 'This is it Neji, you have one shot. Go straight for his heart. Neji pumped more and more chakra into his palm and charged faster. Then everything went into slow motion. He felt himself scream "Jyuuken!" And thrust his palm into the mans back. Then he pushed as hard as he could. When he pulled back the man fell to his knees, with blood spewing out of his mouth. His last word were. "Tsukiko, I love you." Then he fell forward and died.

Then it was Neji's turn to collapse. He had used too much chakra and had a huge wound on his head. Tenten stood and rushed to Neji's side. Her many cuts and blood loss made her slower. "Neji!" She cried. "Don't worry, young girl. He'll be fine." She looked up and saw where the voice came from. It was a tale man with long brown hair like Neji's. And pale white eyes. He was a Hyuuga. "Who are you?" She asked. "Don't worry about that now." The man said. Tenten nodded and passed out from losing too much blood. Hisoka Hyuuga sighed and looked around. "Good job in calling me, but you were a little late, Konohamaru." He said turning the young brown haired genin standing a few feet away. Konohamaru smiled a toothy smile. "Let's get these two to the hospital first." Hisoka said referring to the young lovers. Three ANBU jumped out of the trees to collect the Sasakis. Then came Inoichi. "Hey Hisoka." He greeted. "Inoichi." Inoichi went over and picked Tenten up. Hisoka picked up Neji and the two went to the hospital.

A week after the fight Neji and Tenten were up and out of the hospital. They went out to dinner with the Konoha 11 to celebrate the end of the madness. And in the middle of it Neji and Tenten snuck out and went to the park where they had gone on their first date. Neji sat down on the grass and Tenten sat next to him. "I'm glad this is all over." Tenten said leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close. He turned his head and looked at her. She turned to look at him too. "What is it?" She asked. "I love you." He said. Her eyes welled with tears. "You know how long I've waited to her you say that?" She asked. "I'll never make you wait again." He said. "I love you too." She said. They shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

That concludes this chapter. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned the epilogue will be the next and last chapter. Once again I am very sorry for the wait. I love all of my readers and reviewers so thank you for all of your support through out this story. I am very, very sorry for the wait. Please continue to read my stories. 


	23. Epilogue

Well here is the last chapter for this story. sniffle sniffle IT'S SO EMOTIONAL!!!!!

Story of a Girl

Epilogue

It was a little past six pm, the sun was on the horizon, slowly making its way down. Tenten sat in on a blanket in a field of wild flowers. She smiled down at the little white eyed girl in her lap. Neji came over and sat down next to the two girls. Tenten smiled at her husband. "Mihoko, Daddy's here." She said to the little girl. She smiled up at him. "She's got your smile, Tenten." Neji said smiling at the brown haired woman. "Well she has your eyes." Tenten responded smiling at Mihoko. Neji sat up proudly. "She is a Hyuuga. I'll teach her everything I know." Tenten laughed at this. "And she will be the strongest kunoichi in the world." Neji said looking down at his daughter. Tenten laughed some more and kissed him on the cheek. They both looked at the small girl who was curling up and falling asleep. Neji put his arm around Tenten's shoulders and sighed. "I can't believe it's been ten years since we killed your uncle." Neji said. Tenten sighed. "Yeah. Let's go home, Mihoko is worn out." She said. Neji nodded and picked up the now sleeping toddler. Tenten stood up and the family went home.

Later that night, after Mihoko was in bed, Neji and Tenten got into bed. Tenten was lying on her side facing the window and Neji was on his back. "Tenten." He said. "Hmm?" She answered. "You know when I said she'd be the strongest kunoichi in the world; I wasn't referring to her Hyuuga blood. I was referring to your skills." He said. Tenten sat up and looked at him. "Night" He said and rolled to his side facing the door. But he felt her arms go around him. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled and they fell asleep.

I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed this story, and all who just read it. sigh it's been a long run and now it's over. So thank you once again for your time and I hope to have you as readers again.


End file.
